


Карты на стол

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку джен-феста 5.19. АУ к 10х23. Смерть предлагает Дину закинуть его не куда-то там в космос, а в Чистилище. Дин соглашается и успевает оказаться там прежде, чем Ровена сотворит заклинание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карты на стол

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты убил меня, - говорит Дин. – Теперь все честно. Без обмана, и я не передумаю.  
Мог бы подтвердить на полиграфе – нет, не передумает. Некуда больше идти, не у кого больше просить помощи. Здесь, в этом баре, последняя граница, по одну сторону которой безумие Метки, а по другую – небытие. Быть может, благословенное, кто знает. Скорее всего.  
Смерть смотрит на клеймо не без интереса, а затем на него самого – очень внимательно. Под этим взглядом неуютно и холодно. Дин не может отделаться от ощущения, что он крошечная букашка под нависшим сверху сапогом.   
\- Я пытался с ней справиться, но не могу. Способов не осталось. Кроме тебя.  
\- Но я не убью тебя, Дин.  
\- Ты же Смерть!  
\- А Метка на твоей руке – первое проклятие. Тебя невозможно убить.  
Высокий костлявый Всадник Апокалипсиса расхаживает по бару и излагает суть первого проклятия – словно учитель в воскресной школе. Он совершенно спокоен, да и с чего бы ему волноваться. А вот Дин чувствует, как никчёмные останки надежды, с которыми он пришёл к самой Смерти, с шипением растворяются под кислотой безнадёжности. Его нельзя убить, клеймо нельзя убрать. Только передать, но Дин понимает, что не обречёт на это проклятие никого, кроме себя самого. Это означает, что впереди его ждёт целая безразмерная вечность, где-нибудь в самом начале которой он убьёт всех, кто ему дорог.   
\- А если бы я сказал, что могу перенести тебя в совершенно другой мир, где ты был бы жив, но не был бы опасен для себя и других?  
\- Марс или Венера? – усмехается Дин – он заранее согласен на любой вариант. Куда угодно, только бы не здесь. Слишком близко здесь те, кто не должен умереть от его руки. Не только Сэм, все остальные тоже, те, кого он привык спасать - в том числе от себя, если потребуется. Люди.  
\- Куда захочешь. Есть варианты.  
\- Куда угодно, где нет людей, - Дин накрывает ладонью Метку, смотрит в сторону. – Погоди, я знаю. Чистилище. Можешь?  
Смерть склоняет голову набок, словно большая чёрная птица, и смотрит с любопытством.  
\- Интересный выбор, - говорит он и тянется к соломинке в стакане с газировкой. – Я бы предпочёл место подальше. К тому же, могу предложить вариант гораздо более комфортабельный.  
\- Меня устроил бы этот.  
\- Дин, - Всадник без лошади качает головой, будто учит уму-разуму ребёнка, - ты же понимаешь, что там твой брат без труда тебя найдёт? Впрочем, он где угодно тебя найдёт, - добавляет он, поднимается со стула и отходит в сторону.  
\- Может, и нет. В прошлый раз ведь не нашёл. А если и найдёт, так я не пойду с ним.  
\- Ты лучше меня знаешь своего брата, Дин, - Смерть стоит к нему спиной, рассматривая роспись на стенах, исполненную не без доли чёрного юмора. – Единственный способ остановить его – подарить ему покой. Помнится, он однажды уже просил меня об этом, и если бы ты не вмешался…

\- Убить Сэма? – обрывает его Дин. - Нет. Не вариант.  
\- Лучший из вариантов, - мягко говорит Смерть. – Единственный, чтобы решить проблему раз и навсегда.  
\- Нет. Сэм должен жить, - упрямо повторяет Дин, понимая, что Смерть совершенно прав, но нет. Потому что нет.  
Всадник пожимает плечами и оборачивается. Опираясь на трость, долго смотрит на Дина, прожигая взглядом дыры в самообладании и уверенности в себе. Хотя какая там уверенность, и так ничего не осталось. Если Смерть решит убить Сэма вопреки воле, то… то что?  
\- Ладно, - произносит наконец Всадник. – Будем считать это временным решением. В конце концов, это и в моих интересах, чтобы ты не подкидывал мне слишком много работы, верно?  
Дин очумело кивает, хотя вопрос был риторическим, и в глазах темнеет. Он не зажмуривается, хотя очень хочется, и слепо таращится в темноту. Чувствует кожей движение воздуха, прохладного, не похожего на спертый воздух бара, и наконец обретает зрение. В густой темноте тут и там виднеются красные кругляши глаз. Едва уловимая вибрация рыков прокатывается по телу, и Дин прикрывает глаза. Сжимает пальцы на знакомой рукояти, беззвучно благодаря Смерть за прощальный подарок – Первый Клинок.  
Он кормит Метку досыта. Топит ее в крови, пусть не говорит, что мало. Рубит головы, отсекает конечности, вспарывает животы, выпуская кишки на сухую листву Чистилища, где вечная осень или, быть может, ранняя весна.   
Метка затыкается, лишь временами довольно урчит.   
Ей достаточно, она не просит большего, и Дин встречает тусклый рассвет, чувствуя себя совсем иначе. Когда рыки стихают, он оседает на землю и прислоняется к широкому стволу, прикрывая спину. Смотрит в светлеющее небо, наслаждаясь тишиной и молчанием. Не нужно ничего объяснять, сомневаться и сдерживаться. Не нужно бояться – себя и за других. Ничего не нужно. Никому от него ничего не нужно.  
Разве что…  
Но о Сэме он не думает. Нарочно.  
Так всем будет лучше.  
Спокойствие разливается по венам лошадиной дозой транквилизаторов, в голове становится легко и пусто, и Дин теряет счёт времени. Время здесь не принципиально. Темно – значит, ночь. Светло – значит, день. Спать не обязательно, но можно. Голода и жажды не существует. Умереть он не может и вряд ли превратится в демона здесь, в Чистилище. Здесь все остаются неизменными, такими, как сюда попали – ни больше ни меньше.  
Не о чем беспокоиться.  
Разве что…  
Бенни Дин находит на следующее утро. Или, быть может, двумя днями позже.  
Тот сидит на берегу реки и полощет в ледяной воде нелепый, но эффективный клинок.  
\- Привет, дружище, - говорит Дин, и Бенни всполошенно вскакивает. Смотрит, не веря своим глазам, в пять широких шагов оказывается рядом. Сжимает до хруста, потом уже приветствует.  
\- Какого черта ты здесь? Что случилось опять?  
Дин успел отвыкнуть от его немного чудной манеры речи. Слова у Бенни получаются округлыми, как морские камешки, и одновременно протяжными – южный акцент, наследие Луизианы. Бенни всегда спокойно относился к шуткам на эту тему и смеялся вместе с ним.  
\- Соскучился, - разводит руками Дин. – Решил заглянуть в гости.  
Бенни сплевывает под ноги, вытирает губы ладонью.  
\- Сказки-то не рассказывай.  
Лучше бы сказки, чем правду, думает Дин, но рассказывает именно её. И Метку показывает.  
Длинную историю прерывает нашествие левиафанов – сразу трое материализуются в опасной близости от них. Редкой мерзости твари, которых не так просто убить. Бенни готов отступить, но Дин только перехватывает крепче клинок – и бросается вперёд. Не намерен он больше убегать. Ни от кого, включая себя самого. Головы отделяются от тела без труда – Первый Клинок с лёгкостью дробит кости и позвонки. Дин потирает ушибленную руку и собирается продолжить сочинение на тему «Как я провёл лето», но натыкается на странный взгляд Бенни. Не испуганный, нет, и не восхищённый – что-то между. Так можно смотреть, к примеру, на смертоносное оружие, страшное, но убийственно мощное. Дин замирает, ждёт, чем закончится. Если Бенни решит его бояться или ещё что – лучше он уйдёт сразу. Чистилище большое, места всем хватит.  
\- Чувак, да ты крут! – Бенни хлопает его по плечу и смеётся. – Не знаю, что это за штуковина, но она нам тут пригодится, - кивает он на костяной клинок.  
Дин улыбается. Что-то да осталось неизменным после всего, что было. Бенни, к примеру, - вампир, которого он убил ради Сэма, повторно отправив в Чистилище – а тот не обиделся.  
Метка сыта и довольна двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Не шепчет и даже уже не урчит – благословенное молчание. Изредка Дин спит, но чаще не ложится. Прикрывает спину Бенни и убивает всех, до кого может дотянуться. Если слишком долго никто не появляется, начинает искать сам. Нечисти хватает всегда: возможно, она не умирает насовсем, и он убивает по кругу, а быть может, здесь просто многотысячный калейдоскоп монстров, скопившийся за тысячелетия, – это неважно.   
Главное, основное и ценное – почти счастье – это спокойствие и уверенность, что он всё делает правильно. Пусть это всё и заключается в крови и смерти, и выпущенных кишках, которые потом куда-то деваются. Земля Чистилища тихо заглатывает добычу. Кровь Дина тоже – кто-то до него все-таки дотягивается. Но на самом деле почти не больно. В сравнении с тем, что было, не больно совсем. Затягиваются раны довольно быстро, даже порванная одежда время от времени тоже становится целой. Замкнутая экосистема Чистилища восстанавливает и восстанавливается. Если Рай и Ад – сплошные иллюзии, то, возможно, и здесь лишь морок. Но Дину все равно. Ломающиеся под клинком чужие кости ощущаются реальными, чужая и своя кровь – горячей. Дин чувствует себя живым, и этого достаточно. Он щедро выплескивает ярость Метки и свою собственную злость, наслаждаясь предсмертными хрипами монстров, и усмехается Бенни, который говорит, что такими темпами он совсем потеряет форму.  
\- А что Сэм? – спрашивает как-то ночью Бенни, и Дин досадливо морщится. Ведь почти получалось не думать – если руки заняты, оно проще. – Он не против, что ты сидишь здесь?  
Против, Бенни, еще как был бы против, если бы знал, думает Дин, но молчит.  
Он понятия не имеет, чем занят сейчас Сэм, но подозревает, что на месте брат не сидит. Главное, чтобы глупостей не наделал. Иногда Дин жалеет, что не попрощался по-настоящему. Не объяснил, почему ему нужно быть здесь, не рассказал, что было в самом конце, когда Метка продрала все заслоны и принялась разъедать внутренности. Не попросил не делать глупостей и не спасать его любой ценой. Возможно, стоило, но после того, как чуть не вогнал клинок в Каса, было страшно. Не потому, что боялся убить Сэма, тут и крох самоконтроля хватило бы удержаться, а просто страшно было посмотреть в глаза брату, который до последнего твердил, что Дин сможет держать клеймо под контролем.  
А он не смог.  
Досадно и стыдно, и больно.  
\- Сэм не в курсе, - отвечает Дин через некоторое время, когда Бенни ответа, может, и не ждал уже.  
Вампир, которого в темноте не видно, только насмешливо фыркает, но больше вопросов не задает.

***

Сэм приходит через две недели. Или, быть может, через три.  
Они с Бенни только что расправились с группкой оборотней и примкнувшим к ним адским псом - бурые листья в радиусе десяти метров залиты кровью.   
Дин думал, что она красная, но теперь видит, что нет, кровь тоже бурая, цвет ее слизан серым пеплом, покрывающим все здесь, а красные только клетки на рубашке Сэма, который стоит в трех шагах и смотрит на него. Только Сэм цветной, все остальное монохромное серо-коричневое.  
\- Дин, - произносит брат, и он в ответ хочет спросить, что ты, придурок, здесь делаешь, но вместо этого подходит и обнимает, потому что к черту все, это же Сэм.  
\- Как ты сюда попал? – спрашивает Дин, а Сэм принимается орать насчет того, что нельзя вот так пропадать, но быстро остывает.  
\- У меня совсем мало времени, - говорит он. – Гораздо важнее, как ты сюда попал.  
\- Смерть, - Дин не смотрит Сэму в глаза. – Я попросил убить меня, но это невозможно. Снять Метку тоже нельзя, только передать. Если убрать ее просто так, то вырвется Тьма, которую бог заточил где-то в подвале с помощью Метки. Она сперва принадлежала Люциферу и испортила в итоге лучшего из ангелов.  
Дин скучным голосом пересказывает слова Смерти, а потом добавляет от себя:  
\- У меня здесь все нормально, Сэм, - и заставляет себя все же посмотреть на брата. – Эта тварь сыта и не донимает меня. Я не убиваю людей.   
\- Я не могу забрать тебя отсюда прямо сейчас, но…  
\- Я никуда не уйду отсюда, Сэмми, - прерывает его Дин. – Не буду больше убивать невинных. Хватит. Надо будет – здесь и останусь. Не самый плохой вариант.  
Сэм красноречиво смотрит на пятна крови по всей поляне и окровавленную рубашку Дина, и бурый от крови клинок в его ладони – снова смотрит в глаза.  
\- Я найду способ обезвредить Метку, - обещает он.  
\- Не надо, Сэм. Только не пытайся ее снять. Спрячь Книгу Проклятых так далеко, как только сможешь – и не пытайся.  
Дин почти кричит, а Сэм смотрит на него и хмурится.  
\- Я понял. Но я найду способ, - повторяет он с этим своим обычным невыносимым упрямством и смотрит на часы. – Мне пора. Но я еще приду.  
\- Зачем, Сэм?  
\- Смешно. Смешной вопрос, Дин, - Сэм усмехается ему и приветственно машет рукой Бенни, который стоит позади и не вмешивается. – Береги себя.  
Сэм исчезает так же, как появился – будто и не было. Дину даже кажется, что он все это себе придумал или так, галлюцинация, и он оборачивается к Бенни.  
\- Ты же не думал, что он тебя не найдет? – ехидно спрашивает вампир.

***

Мир стремительно несется в тартарары, и Сэм не способен это остановить.   
Дин вырезает гнездо проклятых Стайнов, оставляя после себя горы трупов. И черт бы с ними - Сэм не сильно печалится по этому поводу.   
Но это же - Дин. Сейчас он под воздействием Метки рубит не глядя, но потом, когда придет в себя... У него и так пунктик по поводу всего, что успел натворить. Сэм боится, что чувство вины сгрызет Дина заживо.  
Пока наскоро слепленная команда по спасению Дина пытается сотворить заклинание, Сэм рыщет в поисках брата. Дин трубку не берет, GPS отключен. Следов нет.  
Он упрямо сцепляет зубы. Найдет. Не в первый раз.  
Сэм направляется в Супериор. Их знакомый охотник говорил о Небраске. Сэм ловит полицейскую волну и приезжает на место преступления. Картина мрачная: Руди мертв, и Сэм каким-то шестым чувством понимает - это сделал Дин.  
Черт побери эту проклятую Метку.   
Дина нужно спасать.  
Сэм катается по городу в поисках брата до тех пор, пока у одного из мотелей не натыкается на Импалу. Сердце ухает куда-то вниз. Неужели нашел?  
Он стучит в дверь номера.  
\- Дин, это я.  
Никто не отзывается, и Сэм осторожно открывает дверь.  
Номер разгромлен. В углу валяется стул с отломанной ножкой, у кровати рассыпаны осколки торшера. Зеркало в ванной тоже разбито.   
Дина нет, только на кровати белым мазком выделяется записка, придавленная ключами. Сэм ненавидит записки от Дина. Очень редко это бывает «Вернусь поздно, не дергайся». Как правило, это прощание.  
Сэм берет блокнот в руки и лишний раз убеждается, что не зря ненавидит записки.   
«Она твоя».  
Более красноречивое прощание невозможно представить.  
Сэм глотает подступивший к горлу комок, вырывает из блокнота лист, сминает его, хватает ключи и не оглядываясь уходит из номера.  
Прощание?   
Нет, Дин.   
Нет.  
Ни за что.

Обратный путь занимает несколько часов.   
Сэм за рулем Импалы чувствует себя немного неловко. Она принадлежит Дину, и Сэму кажется, что машине его тоже не хватает. Со стороны может показаться смешным такое отношение к какой-то старой тачке, но Импала для них многие годы была домом. Они оба ее любят, а она взамен не раз их выручала.  
Мысленно Сэм обещает, что вернет ей Дина, чего бы это ни стоило.  
В генштабе по спасению Дина ожидаемо бардак. У Ровены истерика, Кроули закатывает глаза, Кас пытается казаться суровым и здравомыслящим. Ни один из них не готов на все ради Дина так, как Сэм.  
Сэм спускается по лестнице, обходит Кроули, взглядом заставляет Кастиэля замолчать. Ему уже поперек горла эти бессмысленные разговоры.  
\- Это кто? - кивает он на еще одного персонажа нелепой сцены.  
\- Сердце ведьмы, - отвечает Кроули. - Его зовут Оскар, и он - единственный, кого моя дорогая матушка смогла полюбить за все три с лишним сотни лет жизни. Последний ингредиент заклинания.  
\- Она должна убить его, - добавляет Кас и недобро щурится на ведьму.  
Сэм разворачивается к Ровене, и та резко прекращает истерить. Он взводит курок и стреляет Оскару в ногу. Парень с воем падает на пол и хватается за раненую конечность.  
\- Если ты его действительно любишь - убей, - спокойно говорит Сэм Ровене. - Иначе я заставлю его страдать. Прямо на твоих глазах.  
Если бы ведьма могла испепелять взглядом, от Сэма давно осталась бы кучка праха. Но гневные взгляды ему безразличны. Ровена молчит, и он снова взводит курок.  
\- Ты ублюдок, - выплевывает она и склоняется над Оскаром, помогая ему подняться. Гладит по волосам, что-то успокаивающе шепчет, обнимает и над его плечом сверлит Сэма гневным взглядом.  
Сэм не впечатлен. Он поднимает пистолет и целится в другую ногу Оскара. Выразительно дергает бровью. Ровена оскаливается, не глядя берет со стола длинный тонкий кинжал и вонзает Оскару в шею. Кровь хлещет из раны толчками, сам Оскар неверяще распахивает глаза и пытается сделать вдох. Ровена со слезами на глазах подставляет чашу и заливает ингредиенты кровью.  
Оскар валится на грязный пол, и Ровена едва не падает вслед за ним, протягивая руки и умоляя простить.  
Господи, как же надоела эта театральщина.  
Сэм снова поднимает пистолет и на этот раз целится в саму ведьму.  
\- Читай заклинание.  
\- Ты, проклятый ублюдок, еще заплатишь мне за это! - шипит ведьма. - Жалкий человечишка, последний из летописцев! Я вырву твое сердце и съем его сырым! Я сожгу твой дом и все, что тебе дорого! Я уничтожу любое воспоминание о тебе и твоей семье! А твой брат будет мучиться, моля о смерти, до скончания веков!  
\- Читай. Заклинание.  
Ровена наконец вспоминает, что она не в той ситуации, когда можно диктовать свои условия. Бросив на Сэма очередной полный ненависти взгляд, она жестом примадонны откидывает назад волосы, склоняется над чашей и низким злым голосом читает.   
Тысячелетиями мертвый язык осязаемо чужероден в этом времени. Сэм едва заметно передергивает плечами, сбрасывая наваждение. Ровена выплевывает слова с ненавистью, но четко произнося каждый слог. Ведовство не терпит пренебрежения - один неверный шаг, и от тебя не останется и мокрого пятна.  
Закончив, Ровена отшатывается от стола, словно ожидает вспышки или еще каких спецэффектов. Но ничего не происходит. Кроули у выхода задумчиво хмыкает, Кас стоит у окна, и по его лицу сложно определить, о чем думает.  
Ровена смотрит на чашу, через несколько секунд растерянность на ее лице сменяется паникой.  
\- Я же... Я же все верно прочитала, - бормочет она, снова склоняясь над столом. Водит пальцем по странице с заклинанием, шевелит губами, словно повторяя его про себя. - Все верно! Я не могла ошибиться, иначе почувствовала бы отдачу. Почему... Почему оно не сработало?  
Сэм молча смотрит на ее метания, не глядя выключая диктофон на телефоне. В любом случае теперь он сможет провести ритуал без помощи этой рыжей стервы, от которой одни проблемы.  
Щелчок взведенного курка заставляет Ровену замолчать посреди фразы. Долю секунды спустя эхо от выстрела разносится по огромному помещению. Ведьма поднимает взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть дырку у себя во лбу, а затем закатывает глаза и валится на грязный пол кучей старых костей в черном платье.  
\- А вот это было неожиданно, - негромко произносит Кроули.  
\- Сэм! - внезапно оживает Кас. - Что ты наделал? Она была нам нужна!  
\- Мы узнали все, что нам нужно, - отвечает Сэм, засовывая пистолет за пояс джинсов. Разворачивается к Кроули. - Соболезную твоей утрате.  
\- Сейчас разрыдаюсь, - отвечает тот, засовывая руки в карманы пальто. - Сжечь не забудь.  
Склонив на прощание голову, Король выходит из подвала.  
\- Сэм, - Кас подходит ближе и недовольно поджимает губы. - Это крайне необдуманный поступок. Теперь мы не сможем избавить Дина от Метки.  
\- У нас есть список необходимых ингредиентов, заклинание я записал на диктофон. Никто не помешает нам просто заменить одну ведьму на другую. Единственное, что нам сейчас нужно - это Дин. В Супериоре его не оказалось. Дин оставил мне ключи от Импалы, а это значит, что он собирается натворить глупостей. Мы должны найти его раньше, Кас.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Мы должны его найти, - с нажимом повторяет Сэм и смотрит на ангела своим патентованным взглядом №42 «Для убеждения упрямых ослов». Кас сдается довольно быстро.  
\- Будь на связи, - бурчит он и исчезает.  
Сэм поминает недобрым словом таких вот советчиков, подходит к лежащему возле стола телу Ровены. Непочтительно пинает его носком ботинка, а затем подхватывает на руки и выносит во двор заброшенного склада.  
Гори, ведьма, гори!

***

Сэм возвращается в бункер летописцев под утро. Он совершенно измотан, морально опустошен и хочет просто забыться на пару часов. Загоняет Импалу в гараж, запирает все двери, прикрывает входы ловушками для ангелов и демонов. Он не хочет здесь незваных гостей, а у Каса есть его номер.  
В библиотеке тускло горят настольные лампы, в кухне натужно гудит старый холодильник. Все как обычно, но не так. Сэм проглатывает сэндвич только потому, что понимает, что ему нужно поесть. Голода он не чувствует. Он, кажется, вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме глухой тоски.  
Не получилось.  
Чарли умерла ради того, чтобы помочь Дину. А Сэм подвел ее. Подвел брата. Снова не оправдал надежд.  
Сэм со злостью швыряет в стену кружку с кофе. Кружка разлетается на осколки, на светлой краске проявляется кофейное пятно. Некоторое время Сэм смотрит на него, сцепив зубы.   
Нужно взять себя в руки. Если он расклеится, то Дину уже никто не поможет. У них и так не осталось тех, кому можно доверять, тех, кто безоглядно бросится на помощь.  
У Сэма есть только Дин, а у Дина есть Сэм. И он отступать не намерен.  
Сэм убирает осколки кружки и идет в свою комнату. Ему жизненно необходим сон. Хоть пару часов.

Он ненавидит ждать в неизвестности. Поэтому, когда вырывается из неглубокого беспокойного сна, сразу приступает к поискам.  
Телефон предсказуемо молчит. В охотничьей сети никто не говорит о свихнувшемся убийце, смерть Руди списали на вампиров. В газетах тишина, даже как-то подозрительно.  
Кас отзванивается два дня спустя. Ожидаемо ничем не радует, но уверяет, что поиски не оставит. Сэм просит держать его в курсе и отключается.  
Он в бункере один. Дин не вышел на час-другой, чтобы съездить в молл или прошвырнуться по барам. Он даже не на охоте а-ля «пустяк, Сэмми, я туда и назад». Его просто нет. И неизвестно, вернется ли.  
Тишина их Убежища перестает быть умиротворяющей. В пустых помещениях по углам расползаются тени, шорохи становятся пугающими. Бункер превращается в нечто чужое, темное и страшное.   
Его нужно вернуть к жизни.  
Сэм чувствует себя здесь как дома только если рядом Дин. Если его нет, то и дома у Сэма нет.  
Он направляется на склад и зарывается в коробки в поисках необходимых ингредиентов. Карта штатов и кое-какие травы находятся быстро. Еще немного времени нужно, чтобы откопать маятник на треноге. Сэм точно помнит, что видел его где-то здесь, но с Дина станется утащить занятную фиговину к себе в комнату - просто так, понравилась.   
Маятник находится спустя полчаса на самой дальней полке в коробке с надписью «Сэмово барахло №8» на карточке. Диновым почерком. Сэм хмыкает, извлекает искомое на свет божий и направляется в библиотеку.  
Этому заклинанию когда-то научил его Бобби. Они тогда выслеживали Лилит, и маятник указал им город, в котором она на тот момент промышляла. Сэм кладет на стол карту, ставит над ней маятник таким образом, чтобы грузик висел ровно посередине. Травы отправляются в чашу. Он поджигает их, и сладковатый запах расползается по комнате сизой дымкой.   
Сэм сверяется со своими записями и читает заклинание на латыни, внимательно следя за маятником.  
Как только последнее слово произнесено, травы в чаше вспыхивают, моментально прогорая до состояния пепла, а маятник начинает вращаться.   
Сперва грузик двигается в сторону восточного побережья, затем, словно передумав, направляется на север. Достигнув границы с Канадой, снова меняет направление и перемещается к западному побережью. Затем на юг. И опять на восток.  
Маятник медленно вращается по кругу, даже не думая останавливаться. Сэм падает на ближайший стул и судорожно вздыхает.  
Он знает, где Дин. И не сказать, что знание это его радует.

Дерьмово, что приходится ждать новолуния. Слишком много оказывается свободного времени, и Сэм дни напролет перерывает всевозможные источники в поисках способа освободить брата от Метки.  
Когда наступает долгожданная фаза луны, Сэм спускается в подвал, где у них сама собой организовалась комната специально для чтения всякого рода заклинаний. Сэм на всякий случай запирает за собой дверь. Кто знает, вдруг он что-то не так сделает, и сквозь портал прорвутся местные обитатели. Спасибо большое, давайте без левиафанов.  
Заклинание, открывающее портал в Чистилище, он помнит совершенно отчетливо - не в первый раз пользуется. Тем более, там у него должен быть дружественный якорь, на который завязан выход. Схема прекрасно сработала раньше, должно получиться и сейчас.  
Сэм рисует символы на полу, зажигает свечи и поджигает пучки трав. Становится в нарисованный круг и прикрывает глаза. Слова на латыни нарушают гнетущую тишину подвала.   
Свечи вспыхивают чуть ярче. Несколько секунд они нещадно чадят, затем практически гаснут, бросая тусклые отблески света на абсолютно пустое помещение.

***

Оборотней сразу четверо. Они часто живут стаями, там, на земле, и здесь тоже предпочитают нападать не по одному, а загонять добычу, как стая волков, и разрывать на куски зубами и когтями. Дин не очень подходит на роль покорной добычи, но когтистые тупые твари понимают это не сразу. Лишь когда он вспарывает живот одному и вскрывает горло второму, остальные двое пускаются наутек. Дин догоняет одного из них, всаживает клинок прямо в спину, пропахивая им от шеи до поясницы, превращая в кровавое месиво.   
Второй уходит, да и черт бы с ним. Рано или поздно все равно попадется.  
На лицо плеснуло кровью из порванных артерий, и Дин смахивает ладонью горячую жижу с глаз и лба. Река шумит где-то неподалеку, он идет на звук. Бенни отстал несколько часов назад, сказал, что ему нужно передохнуть и поболтать кое с кем. Дин не против, он и сам знает, что взял слишком высокий темп. Но так проще, так некогда думать и вспоминать. Самое оно.  
Холодная вода, которой он плещет в лицо, остужает пылающую кожу. Дин смывает кровь с лица и не видит в быстрой воде с многочисленными водоворотами возле камней своего отражения. Еще одно преимущество Чистилища – полное отсутствие зеркал. Ни маленьких, ни больших, ни глянцевых металлических поверхностей, ни даже стоячей воды. Ни единого шанса разглядеть в своем собственном лице чужие черты, увидеть черные глаза или же окровавленные лица тех, других. Шуточки Метки, напоминание о том, кто он теперь такой на самом деле. Дин и так знает, не стоит лишний раз напоминать. Монстр, ничем не отличающийся от остальных здесь, в Чистилище. Разве что посильнее многих, так это только плюс. Только Бенни и Сэм видели в нем кого-то другого. Бенни – боевого товарища, друга, быть может. Сэм…  
Дин мысленно сыплет проклятиями в сторону ползущих не в ту сторону мыслей. Никак не получается сказать даже самому себе, что лучше бы Сэм вовсе не приходил. Цветной мазок силуэта брата до сих пор стоит перед глазами, не стереть. Стирать-то и не хочется.  
Зачем пришел? Что отдал за то, чтобы прийти? С кем связался? Что задумал?  
Неприятные колючие вопросы толкаются в голове. Может, и правда лучше было бы послушать Смерть и… Нет, не лучше, так он совсем бы с катушек слетел и точно не усидел бы в Чистилище или еще где. Сорвался бы мстить каждому, кого назначил виновным в том, как все вышло. Знает ведь себя. И Сэма знает, поэтому уверен, что это еще не конец.  
Приближение очередной группки монстров Дин чувствует затылком. Здесь звериное чутье, не раз спасавшее и в той, другой, жизни, обостряется до предела, выходит на первый план. Опасность швыряет пригоршню мурашек по спине, и подкрасться незамеченным не может никто.  
Две адские гончие. Глаза неярко светятся алым – еще недостаточно стемнело для спецэффектов. Здесь псины не похожи на призраков, они вполне материальны, черны и злобны. Иногда Дин думает, кто же успел замочить их в таком количестве, зашвырнув в Чистилище? Так или иначе, шатается их тут несколько десятков, а может, и больше. Собачки довольно сообразительны – пару раз уже при виде Дина растворялись в ближайшем подлеске. Небось, выжившие товарки сообщили, что с ним лучше не связываться. Эти двое непуганные. Бросаются они одновременно, одну Дин успевает встретить на клинок, а вторая тем временем вцепляется в плечо, пытаясь оторвать руку, возможно. Хорошо хоть левую. Вырвав клинок из груди первой гончей, Дин втыкает его в брюхо второй и с наслаждением проворачивает.   
Гончая скулит совершенно по-собачьи, сучит лапами, пытается отползти. Дин дергает оружие вверх, разворачивает внутренности, добирается до сердца, заставляя тварь затихнуть. Острая боль швыряет на колени, и Дин зажимает плечо рукой, начиная считать про себя. Добраться до ста. На сотне всегда становится терпимее, на двухстах уже можно дышать в полную силу. Триста – остается тупая пульсация. На пятистах будет только свежий шрам, который исчезнет позже, но туда он не досчитывал ни разу, нет смысла.  
\- Красота, - комментирует Бенни, подошедший к концу второй сотни - Дин и не заметил. Хорошо, что это Бенни, а не загулявшая штрига, к примеру.  
Он протягивает широкую ладонь, помогая встать, - Дин принимает ее. Псина разодрала рукав, и Метка полыхает красным, постепенно бледнея.  
\- Передохнуть не хочешь? – Бенни красноречиво глядит на изодранную одежду.  
\- Не устал, - Дин досчитывает до трехсот и распрямляется.  
\- Как знаешь, - пожимает плечами Бенни и садится на сухие листья чуть поодаль от трупов гончих. – Но ты что-то совсем загнался. После прихода Сэма…  
\- Вот только не начинай. Как он вообще сюда попал?  
\- Как, как… - ворчливо произносит Бенни. – Очень просто…  
\- Ты что-то знаешь?  
Дин подозрительно прищуривается, а Бенни машет рукой и округляет глаза.  
\- Откуда мне? Это ж твой брат. Просто настырный он.  
Это да, не отнять.  
Дин холоден и спокоен. Чистилище – лучший психотерапевт с многовековым стажем. Все очень просто и черно-бело. Порой ему кажется, что в нем не осталось ничего особенно живого, одно только яркое пятно, не дающее покоя. Будто цветное стеклышко, вкопанное в землю, под которым есть еще что-то очень ценное, о чем ни в коем случае нельзя забыть.  
\- Ты идешь?

Кроули приходит дней через пятнадцать. Или, быть может, через двадцать пять. Дин ломится через кусты, догоняя какого-то мерзкого божка, возомнившего себя целым богом, и едва не врезается в Короля без короны. Вскидывает клинок - Кроули отшатывается в сторону и миролюбиво поднимает руки.  
\- Тише, Белка! Спокойно. Это я.  
\- Вижу, что ты, - Дин вопросительно изгибает бровь и опускает клинок. – Какого черта приперся?  
\- Хотел рассказать кое-что о Сэме.  
\- Валяй, - Дин приваливается к дереву спиной подальше от Кроули – слишком велико искушение испытать Первый Клинок на нем. Не зря же он до одури боялся Каина. Да и его боится – вон как косится на ослиную челюсть в его руке. Если подумать, то это ведь именно Кроули во всем виноват, он привел к Каину – а в сухом остатке Дину предложили убить собственного брата. Да и сам чуть не убил, когда был демоном. Есть что припомнить, есть за что прикончить. Несколько раз кряду.  
\- В общем, хотел сообщить, что Лось нашел способ обезвредить Метку. Сейчас соберет ингредиенты – и адьос.  
\- И на кой черт ты мне это рассказываешь?  
\- Просто подозреваю, что тебе не понравится этот вариант, - Кроули сует руки в карманы пальто, но коситься на клинок не перестает. – Но принять его стоит. Это единственная и не самая плохая возможность. А я подстрахую вас.  
Дин запрокидывает голову и долго с чувством смеется.  
\- Ты? Тогда нам точно стоит сразу искать другой вариант.  
\- Кончай ржать, - добродушно говорит Кроули. – Убить тебя с Меткой никак. А мне иметь под боком бессмертного Дина Винчестера, да еще и с этим вот, - указывает он на клинок, - вообще неинтересно.  
\- Да знаю я про лаз в Ад, - Дин лениво машет рукой влево. – Но мне туда без надобности, и здесь есть чем заняться.  
\- Это пока, - туманно говорит Кроули и склоняет голову набок. – Но где гарантия, что тебе не станет скучно?  
Гарантий, разумеется, никаких. Дин и сам замечает, что нечисти вокруг становится меньше – то ли успешно вырезает, то ли с ним уже стараются не связываться, а может, все разом. На риторический вопрос Кроули он не отвечает.  
\- Вот и я о том, - вздыхает повелитель Ада, чтоб его. – В общем, ты, главное, не кипятись.  
\- Так в чем состоит план?  
\- О нет, это тебе Сэм расскажет сам. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал – я в деле и мне только на руку избавить тебя от этой штуки. От этих штук, - он снова тычет пальцем в оружие.  
Не попрощавшись, Кроули растворяется в воздухе.  
Если уж Кроули думает, что Дину не понравится план Сэма, то он ему точно не понравится. Уж не первородную ли Тьму решился выпустить дорогой брат ради его спасения? Так вроде об этом уже говорили. Кроули как раз может быть доволен – Ада ведь она может и не коснуться. Или коснется? Об этом Дин со Смертью не говорил, поэтому не может утверждать наверняка. Однако за несколько дней он накручивает себя до верхней точки, внимание рассеивается - и кучка левиафанов чуть с землей его не сравнивает. Бенни вмешивается очень вовремя, а потом, пока Дин отлеживается под старым дубом, спрашивает, что с ним, черт возьми, не так.  
\- Ничего, - Дин пытается небрежно дернуть плечом и осознает ошибку, заталкивая поглубже стон. – Все нормально, Бенни.  
\- Ага, я понял, - протяжно говорит вампир и цыкает зубом. – Ну как знаешь.

***

Сэм является, когда Дин окончательно теряет счет дням и уже не верит, что брат придет. Он как раз ничем не занят, поэтому сразу бросается к Сэму и хватает его за грудки.  
\- Что ты придумал? – рычит он брату в лицо. – Отвечай.  
\- Ты чего, Дин? – спрашивает тот и стряхивает с себя захват. – Сдурел?  
Дин с силой выдыхает и отступает на шаг.  
\- Прости. Ты придумал, как обезвредить Метку, и мне это не понравится. Так?  
\- Откуда ты?.. – округляет глаза Сэм. – Впрочем, неважно. Да, придумал. И да, ты можешь быть против. Но это единственный вариант, так что ты должен согласиться.  
\- И какой же? – резко бросает Дин. – Выпустить Тьму? Ты не избавился от Книги?  
\- Нет, Тьму мы выпускать не будем. И я избавился от книги.  
Сэм отвечает совершенно спокойно, словно наперед продумал весь диалог и отвечает заранее заготовленными фразами.  
\- Что тогда? – Дин ерошит волосы и вглядывается в лицо брата, пытаясь распознать, если он врет или что-то скрывает. Да и просто не может насмотреться, соскучился.  
\- Ну в общем… - Сэм все же запинается, но набирает в легкие воздуха, словно бросаясь в омут с головой. – В общем, Метку надо вернуть ее первому владельцу.  
\- Люциферу? Да ты совсем свихнулся?  
\- Да, ему. Открыть клетку, передать Метку.  
\- Сэм, ты с ума сошел! – Дин срывается на крик. – Начать еще один Апокалипсис?! Ради чего?  
\- Да не будет никакого Апокалипсиса, - начинает закипать Сэм. – Говорю же, есть план. Но ты должен на него согласиться, потому что Метка у тебя и в клетку придется войти тебе.  
\- Я бы вошел куда угодно, только бы… - он не договаривает. – Но, Сэм, это даже не самоубийство, это куда хуже. Мало тебе было старика Люци в голове? Еще хочешь? Он же всех обманет и зубами выцарапает свою свободу!  
\- Нет, - упрямо мотает головой Сэм. – Не выцарапает. Все будет как надо. Только ты должен сказать мне, где оставшиеся три кольца Всадников. Они закопаны во дворе у Бобби, но где именно? Ты точно знаешь, вы вместе их зарывали.  
Сэм упрямо смотрит на него, а Дин не знает, что ему делать. Надавать оплеух брату, чтобы выбросил ерунду из головы, или себе – за то, что Сэму вообще все это в голову пришло.  
\- Нет, Сэм. Никаких колец, никаких всадников, никакого Люцифера. Прекрати немедленно.  
Тот закатывает глаза, сердито фыркает.  
\- Дин, вот знаешь, ты очень облегчил бы мне задачу, если бы перестал упрямиться. Я ведь все равно их найду, только потрачу гораздо больше времени.  
\- Они не у Бобби, - Дин врет и не морщится, потому что - вдруг поверит. – Мы раскидали их по четырем штатам.  
Сэм чуть склоняет голову набок.  
\- Врать нехорошо, ты сам говорил в детстве, - он вдруг широко улыбается и хлопает его по плечу. – Ладно, Дин, как хочешь. Мне пора, ты держись тут.  
\- А ты прекрати искать проблем на свою голову! – орет в ответ Дин, но брат уже истаял в прохладном лесу. Лишь цветной мазок еще какое-то время горит на сетчатке, и Дин старается не моргать.

***  
Сэм приходит в себя на полу в той же комнате, где открывал портал в Чистилище. Почти все свечи погасли, света двух из них хватает только на то, чтобы разобрать, в какой стороне дверь. С трудом поднявшись на четвереньки, Сэм пережидает приступ головокружения и старается дышать ровно, хотя воздуха не хватает. Пару минут он тратит на то, чтобы добраться до двери и вывалиться в коридор.   
Поток свежего воздуха гасит оставшиеся свечи.  
Коридор он одолевает на остатках сил. Лестничный пролет кажется слишком серьезным препятствием, и Сэм не рискует. Опустившись на пол у стены, он решает в следующий раз захватить с собой сюда какой-нибудь матрас и бутылку воды. Пить хочется страшно, Сэм уже и забыл, какой бывает жажда после похода в Чистилище.   
Он смотрит на часы и проваливается в небытие.  
В себя он приходит, судя по ощущениям, через сутки. На самом же деле - через восемь с половиной часов. Что же, уже лучше. В предыдущий раз ему понадобилось почти двенадцать.  
Силы вернулись не полностью, да и жажда никуда не делась.   
Но лестницу он осиливает и даже на одном дыхании добирается до библиотеки. Падает на стул и пытается отдышаться. По телу разливается противная слабость, хочется рухнуть уже куда-нибудь и нормально поспать. После получасового привала Сэм решается преодолеть остаток пути до кухни.   
В кухне он включает кофеварку и достает из холодильника бутылку воды, которую практически сразу ополовинивает. Пока жужжит кофеварка, Сэм мужественно заставляет себя разогреть в микроволновке кусок пиццы. На это нехитрое действие уходят последние крупицы силы, и кофе он наливает уже на чистом упрямстве.  
После нехитрого завтрака Сэму требуется всего лишь минут десять, чтобы добраться до своей комнаты. Он ставит на тумбочку прихваченную с собой бутылку воды, кладет рядом телефон и падает на кровать. Следующие шестнадцать часов выпадают из сознания.

Проход в Чистилище требует в разы меньше энергии, чем возвращение оттуда. Старый индеец, который когда-то давно подсобил с заклинанием, объяснял это прожорливостью Чистилища. Оно готово принять любого, но выбраться оттуда можно только отдав знатный кусок душевной энергии. Именно это не позволяет тварям покидать его. Сэм помнит, как был недоволен тем фактом, что попасть туда и вернуться можно только на новолуние, но теперь даже не собирается возмущаться и дергаться раньше времени. Ближайшие пару дней он все равно не боец.  
Около недели он отлеживается в бункере, поднимаясь только в ванную и перекусить. Эти дни он спит столько, что теряет счет времени. Дней через пять сил становится достаточно, чтобы выбраться в город за припасами.   
Он звонит Касу с просьбой поискать, как еще можно обезвредить Метку. Ангел новостям явно не рад и рвется вытащить Дина из Чистилища, но Сэм просит не вмешиваться - там брату легче переносить влияние клейма.

Следующие дни сливаются в сознании. Сэм спит, роется в библиотеке, в сети, обзванивает знакомых охотников и шаманов. По всем фронтам глухо. Сэма это бесит, но ничего поделать он не может.   
Через две недели после похода в Чистилище звонит шериф Миллс и просит приехать на помощь одному своему коллеге. Сэм соглашается, потому что больше не в силах сидеть взаперти и день за днем находить нужной информации хрен целых хрен десятых. Надо как-то взбодриться, и небольшая охота пойдет только на пользу.  
Путь до Понка-Сити, штат Оклахома, занимает почти семь часов. Местный шериф Джеффри Грин приветствует его в своем кабинете и без утайки выдает информацию.  
\- Джоди сказала, что ты специалист в таких делах, - говорит он, внимательно глядя на Сэма. - Этому где-то учат?  
\- Да, - кивает Сэм, изучая отчет патологоанатома. - На поле боя. Что говорят свидетели?  
Какое-то время они обсуждают подробности. После просмотра фотографий трупов Сэм приходит к выводу, что в городе завелся вервольф и объясняет шерифу, что это за нечисть. Джеффри не рад, что ради блага населения кого-то придется грохнуть - битых полчаса уходит на то, чтобы убедить в отсутствии лекарства.  
Они опрашивают свидетелей и составляют примерное описание нападавшего. К вечеру они вымотаны, но Сэм не собирается ложиться спать. Осталось всего две ночи, когда тварь можно поймать. Сэм не хочет ждать следующего месяца, у него есть дела поважнее.  
Шериф Грин вызывается с ним на ночное дежурство. Сам Джеффри говорит, что просто хочет убедиться в том, что тварь мертва, но Сэм подозревает, что его мучает банальное любопытство.   
\- Я не могу заставить тебя не лезть в это дело, - говорит ему Сэм, когда они встречаются в переулке. - Но если ты идешь со мной, придется соблюдать несколько правил: не спорить, не отвлекать, не геройствовать. Тогда ты, скорее всего, доживешь до рассвета.  
\- Запугать решил? - немного самоуверенно спрашивает шериф. - Я ловил довольно опасных преступников, так что псинкой меня не пронять.  
\- Это не псина, - спокойно отвечает Сэм. - Это нечисть. Она ростом с тебя, в разы сильнее тебя и с когтями, которые способны разорвать твою грудную клетку.   
Так что будь осторожнее и не подпускай ее к себе. Если оборотень укусит, мне придется тебя убить.  
\- Очень смешно, - хмыкает Джеффри, но замолкает, наткнувшись на нечитаемый взгляд Сэма. - Ты не шутишь?  
\- Заражение стопроцентное, а про лекарство я уже говорил.  
Оборотень появляется около двух часов ночи. Он идет за девушкой, засидевшейся в баре допоздна.  
Джеффри недовольно поджимает губы: он обращался к жителям города, чтобы они пока не гуляли по ночам, но молодежи море по колено.   
\- Стой! - орет Сэм, но шериф все равно бросается наперерез твари и, конечно, спугивает ее.   
Оборотень наотмашь бьет Джеффри и бросается наутек. Сэм срывается в погоню, оставляя испуганную девушку на шерифа.  
Он загоняет тварь в тупик между двумя домами. Оборотень разворачивается и намеревается броситься на Сэма, но тот не теряется и стреляет в упор. Две серебряные пули входят точно в сердце, и монстр застывает с озадаченным выражением лица. Пару раз моргает, затем падает на землю уже человеком. Не опуская пистолет, Сэм подходит к лежащему на земле мужчине и проверяет пульс. Вздыхает, закрывая ему глаза. Встает и засовывает пистолет за пояс джинсов. В этот момент в подворотню вбегает шериф.  
\- Он мертв, - произносит Сэм. - Теперь вы можете установить личность. Проверьте его дом, наверняка найдете улики, доказывающие его вину. Все-таки он в первую очередь был маньяком, а уже потом - оборотнем.  
Шериф ошалело моргает. Сэм выходит из тупичка, направляясь в мотель. На сборы он тратит двадцать минут - считая выписку из номера - и рассвет встречает уже в пути.

***

Часа через три он останавливается позавтракать. Городок Ньютон не отличается от типичных своих собратьев по штату, и Сэм обращает внимание на вывеску при въезде только из-за названия.  
Обычное придорожное кафе - то ли «У Молли», то ли «У Салли» - радует горячим кофе и сносным омлетом. Сэм меланхолично жует, читая местную прессу, просто чтобы занять чем-нибудь глаза - когда напротив него садится старый знакомый.  
\- Доброго утречка, Лось, - ухмыляется Кроули и жестом показывает официантке, чтобы принесла ему кофе.  
\- Было бы оно добрым, - хмуро отзывается Сэм. - Уже оплакал матушку? - подозрительно спрашивает он. Вроде бы Кроули не был против ее смерти. Кто знает? Может, изменил мнение?  
\- Мои кровавые слезы понаделали дыр в полу Адских чертогов, - Король кивком благодарит официантку и отпивает из чашки. - Да не дергайся ты так, Сэм.   
Не буду я мстить за Ровену. Если ты не заметил, отношения у нас были далеки от идеала семьи. Она изрядно попила моей кровушки, мир ее праху. Сейчас же она в моих руках в качестве грешной души, и это лучшая компенсация за годы страданий, - Кроули бросает предупреждающий взгляд на Сэма. - Никаких шуточек по этому поводу, понял?  
Сэм едва сдерживает улыбку.  
\- Скажи мне лучше, где потерял Белку?   
Сэм тут же перестает улыбаться.  
\- Он же не умер? - Король хмурится и задумчиво бормочет: - Я бы это точно знал, он же из наших.  
\- Дин не демон, - резко отвечает Сэм. Он зло смотрит на Кроули, и тот поднимает руки в защитном жесте.  
\- Чисто формально, пока на нем Метка, он считается Рыцарем Ада. Нравится тебе это или нет. Так что если возможности организма будут превышены, как в прошлый раз, он излечится, но снова превратится в демона. Но он жив, так?  
Сэм несколько секунд сверлит собеседника взглядом, потом опускает глаза и вздыхает.  
\- Жив, и Метка все еще при нем. Он попросил помощи у Смерти, и тот закинул его в Чистилище. Дин побудет там, пока я не найду способ снять с него Метку и не испортить все еще сильнее.  
\- Что может быть хуже Белки в режиме «Халк убивать»?  
Сэм сперва думает, можно ли доверять Кроули, а потом мысленно машет рукой. Хуже точно не будет.   
Он вкратце пересказывает то, что рассказал ему Дин. Кроули на некоторое время впадает в задумчивость.  
\- По крайней мере, это кое-что объясняет, - бормочет он сам себе.  
Сэм недоуменно смотрит на него, но Кроули отмахивается.  
\- И теперь ты не знаешь, как освободить брата от Метки, так?  
\- Именно. Как сделать это и не выпустить треклятую Тьму? Использовать заклинание из Книги Проклятых - не вариант. Я просто... Я не знаю, как помочь Дину.  
Кроули бросает на растерянного Сэма странный взгляд и деликатно отворачивается к окну, старательно делая вид, что не заметил, насколько упал духом Сэм. Это странно, но Сэм благодарен ему за этот жест.   
\- Ты идиот, Лось, - вздыхает Кроули. - Если нет возможности уничтожить Метку, нужно ее кому-нибудь передать.  
\- Дин не согласится. Он упрямый и никому не позволит тащить на себе это бремя, - Сэм задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу. Через пару мгновений он распахивает глаза:  
\- Как я раньше об этом не подумал? Можно же вернуть ее первому владельцу! Вот идиот, столько времени потратил зря...  
Кроули довольно усмехается.  
\- Оказывается, под этой шикарной шевелюрой есть мозги. Дело за малым: привести Дина к Клетке, открыть ее и совершить торжественную передачу тире возвращение законному владельцу. Есть одно «но»: к Клетке я вас проведу, но открыть ее не смогу.  
\- Я беру это на себя, - Сэм вынимает из кармана сложенные купюры, бросает двадцатку на стол. Поднимается и смотрит на сидящего короля сверху вниз. - Ответь на вопрос: зачем тебе нам помогать?  
\- В рамках акции «Одно доброе дело в столетие», у нас в Аду такое практикуется.  
Сэм задирает бровь, показывая, что не верит в душевные порывы ни на йоту.  
\- Ладно, ладно, отключи свой убойный взгляд. Все очень просто: Дин в Чистилище, а оттуда есть пара-тройка... десятков ходов в Ад и прочие прилегающие территории. Мне, знаешь ли, не очень хочется, чтобы Бельчонок, заскучав в своем тренажерном зале, решил сменить декорации и наведаться ко мне в гости. Лучше подстраховаться. Да и потом, в Клетке Метка будет у меня под присмотром, а владелец - изолирован. Так будет лучше для всех. В первую очередь - для меня.  
Сэм кивает, принимая аргумент, и направляется на выход.  
\- Будь на связи, - бросает он напоследок.  
\- Немного больше уважения, Лось! Ишь, наглый какой...

Сэм с усмешкой садится за руль Импалы и заводит мотор.  
\- Потерпи еще немного, - говорит он машине. - Скоро мы вернем Дина домой.

***

\- Знаешь, Дин, зря ты ерепенишься, - тянет Бенни тройку - десятку? – дней спустя.  
На этот раз его не останавливает быстрый и злой взгляд Дина. Рискует вампир, он ведь ясно дал понять, что не жаждет говорить о Сэме и его идиотском плане.  
\- Не обижайся, дружище, но это не твое дело, - цедит Дин и старается размеренно дышать, чтобы подавить ярость, плещущуюся уже у самого горла. Сегодня под руку как назло не попадается приличной нечисти. Сразу после рассвета встретилась разве что бестолковая ведьма, но и та при виде его подхватила юбки и рванула прочь. Метка ерзает и мешает, Бенни со своими разговорами – мешает не меньше.   
\- Не бесись. Ты же понимаешь, что он все равно раздобудет колечки, с тобой или без тебя.  
Бенни задумчиво чистит оружие и вовсе на Дина не смотрит. А вот он в ответ смотрит, сверху вниз - и не то чтобы с теплотой. Вот всем хорош Бенни, если бы еще затыкаться умел вовремя.  
\- Пока весь двор перекопает, может, остынет, - он осматривается, надеясь углядеть хоть одного невезучего оборотня.  
Бенни тихо смеется и качает головой.  
\- Ты будто не о Сэме говоришь.  
\- А ты будто хорошо его знаешь. Не сказать, чтобы у вас сложились дружеские отношения.  
Бенни в ответ красноречиво молчит, и Дин смотрит на него пристальнее.  
\- Я чего-то не знаю?  
\- Дин, ты… - Бенни длинно вздыхает, - ты знаешь, сколько энергии нужно на то, чтобы вот так шастать в Чистилище и обратно?  
\- А ты знаешь? – Дин присаживается рядом на корточки, заглядывает в глаза. – Да, Бенни?  
\- Я хочу только сказать, Дин, что ты помог бы брату. Лучше вам сделать это вдвоем, потому что…  
\- Выпустить Люцифера? – взрывается Дин. – Начать новый Апокалипсис?! А даже если не начать, то подставить под удар Сэма? Ты не видел, что с ним было в прошлый раз. Он чуть совсем не помер из-за этой твари. Нет, Бенни. Пусть он живет себе там, наверху. А я здесь буду сидеть.  
\- Ага. А то он там живет, - хмыкает Бенни. – Да он наизнанку вывернется, чтобы тебя отсюда достать. Как в прошлый раз… - Бенни замолкает и принимается усердно отмывать с ладоней засохшую кровь.  
\- Какой такой прошлый раз?  
\- Забудь, Дин, - бурчит тот. – Я сказал все, что хотел.  
Дин как раз собирается сграбастать его за полы подранного в трех местах пальто и встряхнуть как следует, чтобы перестал валять дурака, но тут на противоположном берегу наконец обнаруживается подходящая нечисть в лице пары вервольфов. Они кажутся смутно знакомыми, но не припомнить, то ли здесь встречал, то ли там, наверху. Впрочем, это неважно. Дин оставляет Бенни позади и идет через неглубокую ледяную реку к долгожданной добыче. Холодная вода наливается в ботинки, он оскальзывается на камнях, но вервольфы не спешат удирать, поэтому и он не бежит. Твари оскаливаются и растопыривают длинные когти. Метка шепчет, что да, да, скорее, и Дин не намерен противиться ее зову.  
Нападают твари слажено, вместе. Успевают порвать куртку на спине и укусить в шею – больше ничего. Укус здесь не страшен, одним больше, одним меньше – обращения не будет. Да здесь и полнолуния-то нет, и вервольфы шастают в своем полузверином облике постоянно.  
Бенни одобрительно кивает, прячет клинок и явно считает, что разговор окончен, но Дин так не думает.  
\- Так что там с Сэмом, Бенни? – спрашивает он позже, когда темнеет. К тому моменту удалось догнать еще одного ругару и перепуганного рейфа, и Метка спокойна, а вот Дин не слишком. – Хватит играть в молчанку.  
\- Куда уж мне, - смеется Бенни. – В этом виде спорта чемпионы у нас вы с Сэмом.  
Дин шумно вздыхает, стараясь не раздражаться. Это ведь Бенни, в конце концов.  
\- Ладно, не кипятись. Я обещал Сэму не говорить, вот и молчал.  
\- О чем? – рычит Дин, уже не пытаясь делать вид, что спокоен.  
\- О том, что он нашел тебя здесь в прошлый раз. Искал и нашел. Я у него был вроде маячка, ну и портал тот он придумал.  
\- Что?  
\- Да то. Брат у тебя голова, Дин.  
\- И потом вы оба делали вид, что не знакомы?  
У Дина голова идет кругом. По правде говоря, он не особенно удивился тому, что Сэм искал. Просто подтвердилось то, о чем и так догадывался.  
Но вот их с Бенни представление – это было зачем?  
\- И на кой черт вы оба это скрывали? – устало спрашивает Дин, ощущая, как стекает по позвоночнику напряжение, копившееся там словно очень долго.  
\- Спроси у брата, окей? – резко бросает Бенни.  
\- Я у тебя спрашиваю.  
\- А я и так лишнего сболтнул. И вообще я спать хочу.  
Черта с два он спать хочет. Однако же переворачивается на бок и старательно делает вид.  
Дин растягивается на сухих листьях и до рассвета смотрит в темное беззвездное небо, думая о том, чего он еще не знает о Сэме?  
В этот раз Дин ждет. Сэма ждет. Совершенно сбившись со счета времени, на всякий случай ждет всегда. Рвет на куски, режет и обезглавливает нечисть – и ждет. Высматривает яркое цветное пятно клетчатой рубашки среди монохромных деревьев и тусклого неба, вслушивается в шорох сухих листьев и плеск ледяной реки – быть может, вклинится знакомый голос.  
Не хочет ждать, но все равно ждет. Сперва хочет долго орать на брата, чтобы выбросил из головы идиотский план и думать забыл о Люцифере и кольцах.   
Через некоторое время эмоции перегорают, и Дин хочет спокойно объяснить Сэму, почему не стоит лезть к дьяволу в клетку, почему не стоит спасать его такой ценой, почему лучше оставить его здесь и… да хоть бы сбить еще одну собаку, если нужно.  
Чем дольше он думает, тем отчетливее понимает, что бесполезно. Сэм не отступится. И если Дин не поможет ему в этом плане, то он придумает другой, еще более идиотский. Сунет голову в петлю – и никто ему не помешает.  
Дин же застрянет здесь, в тягучем кровавом безвременье, зная, что не помешал. Что Сэм не жив, здоров и бодр там, наверху, а сгинул по его вине. Один.  
Тогда Дин точно доберется до Ада, разберется с Кроули и станет рыцарем или кем там положено владельцу Метки. Что дальше? Быть может, выберется наверх – и все пойдет по второму кругу, только уже без Сэма. И тогда остановить некому будет уже его. Как ни крути, впереди пропасть, и они оба рвутся к ней на предельной скорости. Тогда лучше уж вместе, чем наперегонки.  
Сэм приходит не в самый удачный момент. Дин как раз нашел логово мерзких перевертышей – и здесь они сдирают с себя липкую кожу гораздо быстрее, чем на Земле.   
Дин успевает убить одну копию себя и одну – Бенни, а вампир как раз дерется с еще одним собой.   
Сдавленный крик Сэма действует как катализатор – Дин отрубает голову твари, глядит в собственное перекошенное лицо и оборачивается к брату.  
Сэм отступает на шаг и смотрит недоверчиво. Опускает взгляд на Первый Клинок в его руке – и лишь тогда расслабляется.  
\- Это я, Сэм, - выдыхает Дин и наклоняется вперед, пережидая острую боль в сломанном ребре. – Все нормально, сейчас заживет, - сдавленно добавляет он, чувствуя руку Сэма на своем плече. Теплое живое прикосновение.  
Сэм ворчит что-то сквозь сцепленные зубы, Дин досчитывает до пятидесяти и открывает глаза – не стоит терять время, его и так немного.  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - говорит он Сэму. – И сколько отлеживаешься после каждого такого визита?  
\- Откуда ты… - брат осекается и хмурится. – На себя посмотри, - Сэм бросает взгляд на Бенни, который предусмотрительно держится чуть поодаль.  
\- Да не стесняйся, Сэм, - фыркает Дин, - поприветствуй старого приятеля. Он же был твоим, как там, маяком? Это вроде что-то довольно интимное…  
Сэм удивленно распахивает глаза, а Бенни разводит руками, давая понять, что его заставили. Сэм возмущенно сопит и молчит.  
\- Не думай только, что должен оправдываться за то, что меня искал, ага? Хотя мог бы и сказать. Вы оба, - Дин с деланным возмущением тычет пальцами в вышеупомянутых обоих и не сдерживает смешок, заметив одинаково виноватое выражение лиц.  
Словно это вообще важно. Искал ведь. И нашел. Всегда находил и всегда найдет.  
\- В общем, так, - Сэм расправляет плечи и упрямо вздергивает подбородок, явно готовясь убеждать и переубеждать, пока не добьется своего, - я нашел кольца. Все три. Носитель четвертого прибудет в нужный момент в необходимое место. К Клетке. Он же поможет проконтролировать, чтобы все прошло как надо.  
\- Ты вызывал Смерть? – не то чтобы Дин удивлен, но все равно выходит слишком громко.  
\- Ага, - ухмыляется Сэм. – И он был не очень доволен. Он поможет, Дин. Все помогут. Я все устроил. Дело только за тобой. Без носителя Метки с Клеткой ничего не выйдет.  
Несмотря на упрямо вздернутый подбородок, взгляд Сэма становится таким… тем самым, благодаря которому младший брат всегда мог из него веревки вить. С самого детства, когда еще и говорить-то толком не научился. А глядеть вот так уже умел.  
\- Хорошо, Сэм. Я сделаю все, что скажешь. Только не суй голову в петлю, пока меня нет рядом.  
«Хотя ты уже», - хочет добавить он, но молчит.  
Сэм, успевший приготовиться к долгим спорам, улыбается. С такой надеждой, что у Дина ноет уже не заживающее ребро, а все внутри, хоть и должно было уже онеметь ко всем чертям.  
\- Тогда встретимся на месте, - торопливо говорит Сэм – видимо, время заканчивается. – За тобой придет Кроули, постарайся его не убить, пожалуйста.  
\- Постараюсь, - отвечает Дин и кладет ладонь на плечо брата. – Ты там осторожнее, ладно?  
Сэм поспешно кивает и исчезает. Рука проваливается в пустоту, и Дин растерянно взъерошивает волосы. Как обычно, главного-то и не сказал. Спасибо, например. За то, что не сдаешься, брат.

***

В этот раз возвращение дается гораздо труднее.   
Сэм выпадает из портала в Чистилище аккурат на заранее приготовленный матрас, и на этом все хорошее, как это часто бывает, заканчивается. Его охватывает странное оцепенение, тело не слушается, и Сэму остается только в панике биться изнутри в стенки собственной черепной коробки, пытаясь выбраться из этой западни.  
Он теряет чувство времени. Минуты растягиваются в года, расползаются тенями по стенам, подкрадываются со спины и вцепляются в волосы, многоножками пробираясь под кожу и выплескивая в кровь свой яд - пульс зашкаливает.  
Сэм с трудом заставляет себя дышать, наблюдая за стекающим по подкопченному боку свечи воском. Одна единственная мысль остается в голове, затмевая остальные: я должен помочь Дину. Сэм понимает, что должен выкарабкаться ради брата.  
Постепенно он выравнивает дыхание, сердце перестает биться так отчаянно, боль в груди стихает. Сэм делает глубокий вдох и с наслаждением перекатывается на спину. Он может контролировать собственное тело - это ли не счастье?  
Он с трудом заставляет себя сесть.   
Бутылка воды обнаруживается рядом с матрасом, что и не удивительно - он сам ее туда поставил. Руки трясутся, но Сэм упрямо тянет бутылку к себе, скручивает крышку и жадно пьет, проливая воду. Холодные капли стекают за ворот футболки, впитываясь в хлопок. Немного отдышавшись, Сэм кривится, оттягивая мокрую ткань. Нужно добраться до комнаты и переодеться - в идеале. Но в любом случает нужно выбираться из подвала.  
Вентиляция тут так себе, а из-за горящих свечей воздуха осталось совсем немного.  
Он с трудом поднимается на дрожащие ноги. Хватаясь за стену, медленно подходит к двери, толкает ее и вцепляется за так удачно поставленные тут стеллажи, старательно перебирая ногами.   
На то, чтобы добраться до комнаты, Сэм тратит чуть больше вечности - по ощущениям, а по факту - часа два. Это считая остановки на лестнице (дважды), в библиотеке и в кухне - бутерброда и кофе ради. Почти рекорд.   
В комнате его хватает только на то, чтобы раздеться, упасть на кровать и отключиться почти на сутки.  
Вернуться из небытия его заставляет надоедливая трель телефонного звонка. Он, не открывая глаз, тянется к прикроватной тумбочке за мобильником, роняя бутылку с водой и пару книжек. Глаза открыть так и не получается, и Сэм наощупь тыкает на кнопки. Когда мелодия звонка смолкает, он прикладывает трубку к уху.  
\- Алло, - хрипло выдыхает он.  
\- Сэм! Я не могу дозвониться уже больше двух часов! - голос Каса прорывается сквозь статические шумы и впивается острыми стрелами прямо в ухо. - Ты где?  
\- Я в бункере, Кас. Все в порядке. Есть какие-то новости?  
\- Пока нет, - пыхтит Кас. - Я пытался попасть в бункер, однако неудачно. Я беспокоюсь. Что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Все в порядке, - повторяет Сэм. - Я повесил на все входы и выходы защиту от незваных гостей. Плюс парочку на тот случай, если из Чистилища кто-нибудь вылезет вслед за мной.  
\- Ты продолжаешь ходить в Чистилище? - возмущается Кас, и Сэм давит стон.  
\- Мы уже об этом говорили. Я не оставлю Дина там.   
Кас вздыхает и бормочет что-то невнятное на енохианском. Сэм подозревает, что его в очередной раз обозвали кретином.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - произносит Кастиэль с очевидным недовольством. - Вы двое постоянно нарушаете все законы мироздания, так что мне уже не стоило бы удивляться твоему упрямству.  
Сэм усмехается и со стоном садится.  
\- Вот именно, Кас. Я помогу Дину избавиться от Метки, чего бы это ни стоило. Тем более у меня есть план.  
\- Очередное безрассудство? - скептически интересуется ангел.  
\- Оно сработает, - упрямо отвечает Сэм. Он поднимается и, пошатываясь, направляется в кухню. - Кас, если ты не хочешь помочь, хотя бы не мешай. Я понимаю, что сейчас у тебя хватает забот с Небесами и сбежавшим Метатроном. Вот и займись этим. Мы с Дином поможем, как только разберемся с Меткой.  
Сэм добирается до библиотеки и со стоном опускается на первый попавшийся стул. Силы резко закончились, и он старается собраться с духом, прежде чем продолжить путь в кухню. Сквозь шум в ушах он с трудом слышит голос Кастиэля. Требуется с минуту, чтобы сосредоточиться на нем.  
\- Сэм? Сэм, что с тобой?  
Сэм прокашливается и с усилием трет висок - от разговора раскалывается голова.  
\- Просто устал, - отвечает он. - Нужно отлежаться, и все будет хорошо.  
\- Походы в Чистилище так влияют на тебя? - проницательно интересуется ангел.  
\- Отосплюсь, и все будет в порядке, Кас.  
\- Впусти меня, Сэм. Я попробую тебя излечить, раз уж с Меткой помочь не в силах.  
Спорить сил нет, да и глупо. Сэм соглашается, кладет трубку и следующие полчаса тратит на то, чтобы добраться до входа в бункер. Запирающий знак нарисован мелом, поэтому Сэм просто стирает часть линий и открывает дверь. Кастиэль подхватывает его под руки прежде, чем он теряет сознание.  
Приходит в себя он в собственной комнате и с удивлением понимает, что уже не чувствует того тотального опустошения, которое не покидало его долгое время после каждого возвращения из Чистилища.   
Тело немного ломит, как после долгого сна в одном положении, но хватает легкой разминки и пары глотков воды, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.   
Сэм находит Каса в библиотеке. Тот читает одну из оставленных Сэмом книг и поднимает глаза, когда он подходит ближе.  
\- Выглядишь гораздо лучше.  
\- Я и чувствую себя лучше, - Сэм присаживается за стол напротив него. - Спасибо.  
\- Я сделал все, что мог, Сэм. Но эти путешествия в Чистилище не проходят даром. Портал пьет твою душевную энергию. И хоть этот запас довольно велик, он все же не безграничен. Тебя поддерживает оставшаяся от Гадриэля благодать, но когда-нибудь и она закончится. Тогда портал капля за каплей будет уничтожать твою душу. Ты не сможешь постоянно ходить туда, Сэм. Однажды Чистилище просто выпьет твою душу полностью, и от тебя останется только оболочка. Ты мой друг, Сэм. Я не могу позволить тебе сотворить с собой такое.  
Сэм поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Я знаю, Кас. В курсе, чем мне приходится расплачиваться. Но это не повод все бросать. Там Дин, и ему нужна моя помощь. Я не могу его оставить там.  
Кас закатывает глаза, совершенно по-человечески демонстрируя одним лицом все, что думает об этом.  
\- Это я уже понял. Ты сказал, что у тебя есть план. Расскажи, может, я смогу помочь?

Поиск колец Войны, Голода и Чумы, закопанных где-то на бескрайних просторах свалки Бобби, Кас берет на себя. Сэм благодарен ему за это. Во-первых, теперь он может передохнуть, потому что, несмотря на помощь Каса, силы восстановились далеко не полностью. А во-вторых, у него есть время подготовиться к встрече со Смертью, подобрать слова, которые убедят Всадника одолжить кольцо.   
Но главную причину, по которой он с облегчением отпускает Каса искать кольца, Сэм ему не называет. Свалка Бобби всегда была их с Дином убежищем, местом, где они могли отдышаться в компании человека, которого оба считали отцом. Время проходит, но боль от потери не утихает. Сэм не хочет бередить старые раны, если есть возможность этого избежать.  
Кас возвращается перепачканный землей, но все три кольца у него. На вопрос Сэма, как ему удалось так быстро отыскать их, Кас отмахивается и говорит что-то об излучениях, которые способны видеть ангелы при определенных обстоятельствах. Он не углубляется в подробности, и Сэм подозревает, что Кас сам не вполне понимает природу этих излучений.  
Он подготавливает все необходимое для вызова Смерти и просит Каса оставить его одного.   
Скорее всего, со Всадником придется торговаться, и готов отдать даже собственную жизнь, если потребуется. Сэм не хочет, чтобы Кас стал свидетелем сделки и попытался как-то помешать. 

***

Ритуал Сэм проводит в той же комнате, откуда обычно открывает портал в Чистилище. Всадник появляется, едва он заканчивает читать заклинание, удивленно хмыкает и присаживается на приготовленное кресло, возле которого стоит столик с любимым угощением Смерти - картошкой фри и бургерами с колой.  
\- Это просто неприлично, - произносит он, отпив из стаканчика с трубочкой. - Ты и твой брат призываете меня, словно я какой-то демон перекрестка.  
\- Я прошу прощения, но дело очень важное, - Сэм изображает на лице должный уровень почтения и присаживается на стул напротив.  
\- У вас всегда важное дело. Для вас - важное. Не для меня. Я не ваша домашняя зверушка, вроде Кастиэля, Сэм. Мне надоело выслушивать ваши глупые требования и приглядывать за тем, чтобы вы, в очередной раз спасая друг друга, не развалили этот мир окончательно. Чтобы ты ни задумал, остановись, Сэм. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
\- Я хочу освободить Дина от Метки, - упрямо произносит Сэм. - Она погубит его.  
Смерть отставляет стакан с колой.  
\- Ты ходил в Чистилище, - он не спрашивает, а констатирует факт. Затем качает головой. - Я знал, что тебя ничто не остановит. Ты все равно попытаешься спасти брата.  
Сэм упрямо сжимает губы.  
\- Твой брат там в безопасности. Он может контролировать Метку, она не влияет на него так сильно, как здесь. Дина невозможно убить, а снятие Метки с носителя откроет запоры на клетке, в которой заключена Тьма. Сэм, поверь, ты не хочешь знать, что будет, если она вырвется на свободу. Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это. Апокалипсис по сравнению с Тьмой детский утренник. Она сотрет все мыслимые границы добра и зла, разрушит установленный порядок вещей, обратит мир в изначальный хаос, который был здесь до Бога. Тогда Небеса были сильны, но и в полном их расцвете они пролили немало крови прежде, чем заключили Тьму под замок. Теперь же жалкое подобие прежнего Рая просто рассыпется прахом под напором хаоса. Это не левиафаны, с которыми вы не знали, как совладать, Сэм. Это не легион демонов или других тварей. Тьма - абсолютное зло. Если она вырвется, от мира не останется ничего.   
Смерть смотрит спокойно, прямо в глаза, и Сэм не отводит взгляд. Он уважает Всадника, насколько можно уважать существо, лишающее других жизни одним своим желанием. Но опустить взгляд означает признать его правоту. Не в этой ситуации, нет. Дин не раз говорил, что Сэм упрям как стадо баранов. Пора снова обратить это в оружие.  
\- Я не позвал бы тебя, не будь у меня плана.  
Смерть закатывает глаза и тянется за бургером. Сэм не отступает.  
\- Ты сам рассказал Дину историю Метки, поэтому должен знать, что есть способ избавиться от нее.  
\- Сэм, я уже говорил...  
\- Не уничтожить! - непочтительно обрывает он Всадника. - Не обязательно уничтожать Метку, чтобы избавить от нее Дина. Ее нужно просто передать другому.  
\- Кому же? Тебе? Подозреваю, что Дин на это не согласится.  
\- Не согласится, поэтому я и не предлагаю. Есть еще один вариант: вернуть Метку первому владельцу.  
Смерть застывает, не донеся бургер до рта. Его темные глаза неотрывно смотрят на Сэма, и тот выдерживает взгляд, в котором ему чудится нечто похожее на уважение. Смерть все же откусывает бургер и кладет его обратно на тарелку, запивает колой.  
\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Сэм Винчестер, - негромко произносит он. - Это очень рискованно, но ты и сам это знаешь, ведь так?  
Сэм упрямо вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Я знаю, что Люцифер может попросить в качестве оплаты свой вессель. И я знаю, чем это может обернуться для меня. Меня это не остановит. Я вызвал тебя, чтобы попросить твое кольцо и открыть Клетку. Остальные три у меня уже есть.  
\- Вы с таким трудом остановили Апокалипсис, и ты готов снова рискнуть миром ради брата?  
\- Да.  
\- Это очень безрассудно.  
\- Но гораздо менее опасно, чем освобожденная Тьма, ты сам говорил. Я просто хочу спасти моего брата и готов заплатить любую цену. Что ты хочешь взамен?  
Смерть негромко смеется. Сэм же просто ждет ответа.  
\- Это забавно, правда, - произносит Всадник, отсмеявшись. - У тебя нет ничего, что мне нужно. Но твоя самоотверженность впечатляет. У тебя сломленная и сотню раз заштопанная душа, с которой не каждая сможет сравниться по силе. Ты очень силен духом, Сэм. Как и твой брат. Тот, кто получит ваши души, станет практически всемогущим. Но эта преданность друг другу - ваша ахиллесова пята.   
Ведь когда вы едины, вас невозможно сломить. Я помогу, Сэм, и ничего не возьму с тебя. Хочу просто увидеть, когда же вы двое прекратите разрушать этот мир и начнете созидать.  
Сэм неверяще смотрит на него.  
\- Ты дашь мне кольцо?  
\- Не сейчас. Не хочу, чтобы вы открыли Клетку по глупости и в неподходящий момент. Забирай брата из Чистилища и отправляйтесь в Ад к Клетке. Я приду, когда вы будете там. Убеждать его будете сами. Я надеюсь, вы не оступитесь.  
Смерть встает и прежде, чем Сэм успевает сообразить, что ответить, исчезает, прихватив с собой угощение.   
После его ухода Сэм некоторое время приходит в себя, потом отправляется в кухню. Ему нужно восстановить силы до следующего новолуния, когда он сможет пройти в Чистилище и сообщить Дину хорошие новости.  
От осознания того, что скоро все так или иначе закончится, становится легче дышать.

***

Пожалуй, Дин привык уже ко всему здесь: монохромности, серому небу и бурой крови, бессоннице, отсутствию голода и жажды, тусклым закатам, блеклым рассветам, - но сбоящее чувство времени скребется глухим раздражением. Оно никогда его не подводило прежде, позволяя просыпаться без будильника, не смотреть лишний раз на часы и с точностью рассчитывать время атаки.  
Теперь он не знает, сколько времени прошло с последнего прихода Сэма. Два дня? Четыре? Неделя или две? По закатам считать тоже не выходит - они происходят как попало. Иногда кажется, только вот был, но уже наступает новый, а порой световой день длится словно бы вечность. Сколько времени при этом проходит там, где Сэм, тем более непонятно.  
Сэм сказал, что за ним должен прийти Кроули, но тот все не приходит, оставляя Дину слишком много распоясавшегося времени на мысли. Правильно ли он поступил, что поддался Сэму? Что будет, если план, как у них частенько бывало, пойдет под откос, и Люцифер сцапает брата? Иногда Дин поддается подступающей к горлу панике и то до крови разбивает кулаки о дерево, то изрубает тело очередного оборотня в месиво из костей и мяса. Бенни в такие моменты предпочитает держаться подальше. Когда Дин успокаивается и снова убеждает себя, что это единственный выход, он подходит ближе и садится рядом, плечом к плечу, все чаще молча, не стараясь убедить или разубедить в чем-либо.  
\- Я не могу так рисковать, - цедит Дин сквозь зубы однажды вечером. – Ни Сэмом, ни вероятностью конца света, к которому рвется Люцифер.  
\- И все-таки на первое место ты сейчас поставил Сэма, а не конец света, - протяжно говорит Бенни. – А он – тебя. Нормально все будет. Выгорит дело.  
\- Нормально? Да что у нас вообще нормально? Я сижу в Чистилище с Меткой Каина на руке и дряхлой ослиной челюстью, а мой брат пытается вскрыть клетку с Сатаной. Это вот нормально?  
\- Уже открывал, - Бенни совершенно невозмутим. – Потом сам и закрыл.  
\- Какой ценой? Я чуть с ума не сошел, Сэм едва не умер, - Дин с силой трет ладонью лицо и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Но ничего, выпутались же.   
\- С каких это пор ты сделался таким оптимистом?  
Бенни только плечами пожимает и усмехается.  
Когда появляется Кроули, Дин чувствует облегчение. Он может разорвать наконец этот бесконечный круг из опостылевших мыслей и сделать хоть что-нибудь. Как вариант, прикончить Короля Ада и положить тем самым конец безумному плану Сэма. Кроули, кажется, тоже приходит в голову эта мысль, поэтому он отступает на пару шагов и поднимает руки.  
\- Не вздумай, Белка. Учти, твой братец уже ждет тебя в подвале Ада. Ты же не бросишь его там?  
Дин держит Клинок в опущенной руке, но Кроули все равно предпочитает не приближаться к нему на расстояние удара. Он указывает рукой направление и вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
\- Здесь недалеко.   
Дин оборачивается к Бенни. Вампир протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия, и он отвечает на него, а затем быстро притягивает его к себе и хлопает по спине.  
\- Спасибо, дружище.  
\- Хотел бы сказать, заглядывай на огонек, но лучше не стоит, - ухмыляется Бенни. – Тебе спасибо, что заходил. Думаю, теперь твари долго ко мне не полезут. Уйду в отпуск.  
Кроули тихо покашливает, намекая на свое нетерпение, и Дин только зубы стискивает, потому что нельзя убивать эту тварь, пока нет. Без него долго придется искать дорогу, а внизу ждет Сэм, и он не может заставлять его ждать.  
Знакомую Дину щель – проход в свои владения – Кроули уже законопатил, поэтому ведет к другой. Ничем не примечательный дуб с приличного размера дуплом. Стоит сунуть в него руку – и ты уже в Преисподней.  
Длинный коридор с одиночными камерами по обе стороны тянется и тянется. Закругляется в бесконечность.  
\- Долго еще идти? - спрашивает Дин, настороженно оглядываясь.  
\- Уже пришли, - отвечает Кроули и указывает на дверь лифта.  
Дин удивленно смотрит сперва на лифт, затем на своего гида. Хмыкает. Когда двери открываются, Кроули входит в неожиданно светлую кабину, оборачивается и выжидающе смотрит на Дина. Затем нажимает единственную кнопку на панели, и створки закрываются.  
Движение практически не ощущается, но все равно создается впечатление, что они опускаются быстро.  
\- Лифт? Серьезно?  
Король пожимает плечами.  
\- Это единственный вход. То, что находится там, внизу, слишком страшно по сравнению со всем остальным Адом вместе взятым. Не стоит сюда соваться кому попало.  
\- И что же здесь такого ужасного, что ты боишься травмировать психику демонов?  
\- Смотри сам.  
Лифт останавливается, свет в кабине с обычного сменяется аварийно-красным. Обитые светлым материалом створки открываются, и Дина внезапно пробирает озноб.  
\- Добро пожаловать на последний круг Ада, Дин Винчестер, - произносит Кроули и выходит в коридор. - Его описания нет даже у Данте.  
Длинный коридор скупо освещается красными лампами, света которых хватает только для того, чтобы разглядеть пол и стены. Через пять шагов уже не видно ни черта. Воздух холодный, пробирающий до костей. Дин невольно ежится и косится на сопровождающего. С удивлением замечает, что Кроули здесь тоже неуютно. Он кивает, указывая направление, и идет вперед. Дин следует за ним. Двери лифта закрываются, отрезая путь к отступлению.  
Они идут по темному коридору целую вечность, и чем дальше от выхода, тем более вязким становится время. Дин пробует считать шаги, но сбивается, чувствуя на себе чье-то внимание. Думает сперва, что это Кроули, но тот идет на два шага впереди и не оборачивается.  
Кажется, что прямой как стрела коридор не закончится никогда. Гулкие шаги эхом отражаются от стен, а черные тени расступаются перед ними и тут же смыкаются позади, глотая пространство, ослепляя темнотой. Темнота кажется живой, шевелится, выплевывает под ноги сгустки, которые отращивают щупальца и, резво перебирая ими по полу, возвращаются в общее месиво. Дин слышит странный шепот и удобнее перехватывает рукоять Клинка.  
Внезапно коридор расширяется, превращаясь в довольно просторное помещение, все так же скупо освещенное поднадоевшим красным светом. Вместо самой широкой стены клубится плотный туман. Он шевелится, перекатывается, сворачивается в воронки и тут же рассыпается. Среди причудливых завихрений Дину видятся кричащие от боли лица.  
Он оглядывается на вставшего в стороне Кроули, и тот кивает в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. Да, это и есть Клетка. Дин подходит ближе, пытается рассмотреть хоть что-то в этой плотной завесе. Подсвеченная алым, она завораживает и пугает. Манит, обещая уют и покой после долгого трудного пути, и тут же щерится пастью жуткой мифической твари.  
Дин завороженно смотрит, не может оторваться. В какой-то момент он замечает, что туман смотрит на него в ответ. Смотрит и улыбается страшной холодной улыбкой.  
С тихим гулом он сворачивается, превращаясь в прутья решетки, за которой в облике Сэма Винчестера стоит Люцифер. Он в том самом виде, что долго еще являлся Дину в кошмарах после морока, наведенного Захарией. Ослепительно-белый костюм, совершенно неуместный в черно-красном Аду, аккуратно уложенные волосы и мерзкая ухмылочка.  
Дин озирается по сторонам, но настоящего Сэма здесь еще нет. Он бросает взгляд на Кроули, и тот красноречиво разводит руками – обманул, мол, как всегда, что с меня взять.  
\- Дин Винчестер, собственной персоной, - голосом брата говорит Люцифер. – Я уж думал, не заглянешь навестить. Пожизненное заключение – скучная штука, знаешь ли. Особенно после того, как Сэмми сбежал. Вот, оставил себе на память разве что костюмчик, - он театрально разводит руками. – Все-таки специально для меня сшит был. Для тебя надел.   
\- Тебе не идет, - бросает Дин, а Люцифер опускает взгляд на клинок в его руке.  
\- Ну надо же! Как плохо у нас здесь с новостями, - он укоризненно тычет пальцем в сторону Кроули и начинает вышагивать вдоль решетки. – Метка? У тебя? Не думал, что старик Каин настолько глуп. А сам он где? Полагаю, здесь? В подвале? Или еще коптит небо?  
\- В подвале, - бросает Кроули – он держится поодаль, не подходя к клетке близко. – Отдыхает. Пытать его никто не берется.  
Люцифер досадливо цокает языком.  
\- Я возлагал на него такие надежды. С этой отметиной он мог таких дел наворотить, что мне и из клетки не пришлось бы выбираться. А он, видишь ли, решил остепениться. А знаешь ли ты, Дин Винчестер, что Метка – детям не игрушка? – на последних словах голос его становится низким и гулким, совсем не Сэмовым.  
До Дина только сейчас доходит, что он в самом низу, на последнем круге Ада, ведет беседу с самим Сатаной, да еще и хочет от него каких-то одолжений. Их не будет, это ясно, согласится он разве что на обмен. И что попросит взамен? Сэма? Всю планету?  
Но ведь Смерть обещал помочь. Быть может, у него есть план, как избежать дополнительных условий?  
Метка вдруг оживает и начинает полыхать болью, будто свежий ожог, а не многовековое проклятие. Истинного хозяина почувствовала, что ли?  
\- Ну, не стоило разбрасываться ценными вещами. Что ж ты отдал ее, если нравилась? - Дин зажимает ладонью огненное клеймо, уговаривает его подождать немного. Будет ему истинный хозяин, а если не выгорит, то много, очень много крови.  
\- Кое-кто считает, что Метка меня испортила, - ухмыляется Люцифер. – Что я продолжал бы любить папочку и все его глупые хобби вроде вас, не вручи он мне ее. Глупцы. Тьма рвется из-за нее, пытается просочиться в крошечную щель, но тьма – всего лишь топливо. Тьма взывает к внутренней тьме, подогревает ее, но я ведь – Светоносный. Сын зари. Несущий свет. Не к чему Метке было взывать, поэтому отец и доверил ее мне, а не Михаилу.   
Имя брата Дьявол бросает с презрением и быстро оглядывается. Машет рукой и снова поворачивается к Дину.  
\- Прости, братишка сегодня не в настроении. У него вроде как депрессия, - доверительно сообщает он через решетку и крутит пальцем у виска.  
Дин не слишком огорчен отсутствием необходимости общаться с Михаилом. Они оба остались не вполне довольны друг другом во время последней встречи. Он разводит руками и подходит чуть ближе.  
\- Я не против. Если тебе приятнее считать, что это не Метка во всем виновата, а просто ты сам редкостный мерзавец – на здоровье. Главное, что по ту сторону решетки сидишь именно ты.  
\- О, Дин, - Люцифер склоняет голову набок и снисходительно усмехается, - ты ведь не за тем спустился в Ад, чтобы напомнить мне о этом досадном недоразумении, верно?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал Метку, - говорит Дин без лишних предисловий. В конце концов, Дьявола с его черным поясом по демагогии в любом случае не переговорить.  
\- Ты?! Ты чего-то хочешь от меня?  
Люцифер долго и с чувством хохочет, а Дин старается сохранять спокойствие. Они с Сэмом уже почти шагнули в клетку с тиграми – толку злиться? Можно разве что уточнить, какой сорт мяса тигры предпочитают в это время суток.  
\- Да, - говорит он, когда смех стихает. – Твоя ведь вещь. Зашел вот вернуть по случаю.  
\- А еще меня обвиняют в гордыне. Вот уж кого стоило бы. Мерзкий человечишка, по чьей вине я снова заперт в клетке, пришел и чего-то от меня хочет.  
\- Нет так нет, - хмыкает Дин и даже с некоторым облегчением. Он обещал себе и Сэму попробовать – так вот попробовал. Не вышло. Ну и дьявол с ним, во всех смыслах.  
Он демонстративно разворачивается, чтобы покинуть это насквозь больное место и найти наконец Сэма, но Люцифер бросает уже в спину:  
\- Да погоди ты. Мы ведь еще и торговаться не начали.  
\- Кто сказал, что я вообще буду торговаться?  
\- Иначе не пришел бы, верно? – щурится Люцифер. – Мир в опасности, и вы снова бросаетесь его спасать. Вот только теперь угроза – именно ты. Сперва сломал первую печать, теперь Меткой обзавелся. Все неймется тебе устроить апокалипсис.  
Дин шумно выдыхает и разворачивается к клетке. В ней по-прежнему клубится живой туман, но Люцифер за прутьями виден отчетливо.  
\- Да ладно, не кипятись, - он поднимает руки в миролюбивом жесте. – Мне-то все равно – есть Метка, нет ее. Так или иначе сидеть здесь до скончания времен, пока Смерть не придет за всеми. Тем более, что поводка у него теперь нет. За это снова стоит сказать спасибо именно тебе, верно?  
\- Так заберешь? – осторожно спрашивает Дин, подозревая, что самое интересное только начинается. – И что взамен?  
\- Не что, а кто, - ослепительно улыбается Люцифер. – Да ты и сам уже наверняка догадался.  
\- Сэм? Его ты не получишь. Так сделки не будет. Попроси, что ли, кабельное тебе провести в клетку или еще что. Ставь реальные условия.  
\- Сэм, - согласно кивает Люцифер. – Ну, я же не прошу просто отдать мне его. Все честно. Матч-реванш в его неглупой голове. Если Сэм снова выиграет, уйдет живой и здоровый. Нет – останется здесь. Нам было очень весело вместе, да и Михаил тоже соскучился. Видишь, я даже не прошу меня отпустить – с Сэмом или без него.   
Дин догадался, как не догадаться. Ожидал, правда, большей прямолинейности, того, что Люцифер просто затребует подать ему Сэма и отпустить на свободу. Чего еще хотеть вечному пленнику? Зачем только он вообще сюда пришел, если и так все знал? Надеялся разве что на изобретательность Смерти, но его, как и Сэма, здесь нет, а с этим бессмысленным балаганом пора заканчивать.  
Он собирается уже сказать Люциферу, что не видать ему Сэма как своих ушей, но пространство вдруг начинает бурлить. Воздух, затхлый и стоячий, неожиданно завинчивается в спираль, и Кроули, тоже ощутив это, первым отступает к стене.

***

Сэм выскальзывает из прохода в Чистилище и падает на приготовленный матрас. Кас мгновенно оказывается рядом и прикладывает прохладные пальцы к пульсирующему виску. Невыносимая головная боль стихает за несколько секунд, остается только общая слабость, и Сэм облегченно выдыхает.  
\- Это все, что я могу сделать, - виновато произносит Кастиэль. - Для остального нужны время и сон.  
\- Все равно спасибо, Кас, - хрипло отвечает Сэм, глядя на ангела снизу вверх. - Без твоей помощи на это ушли бы не часы, а сутки.  
Кас подает ему руку и помогает подняться. Сэма шатает, но чувствует он себя на удивление сносно. От предложенной воды не отказывается и, утолив жажду, послушно следует за Касом, который целенаправленно ведет его к его же комнате.  
\- Поспи, - советует ангел, доведя Сэма до кровати. - Тебе понадобятся силы.  
Сэм с удовольствием падает на мягкую постель, вытягивается во весь рост и мгновенно отключается.

Просыпается он часов через шесть бодрым и полным жизни. Принимает душ, насвистывая бравурный мотивчик.   
Кас обнаруживается в библиотеке. Погруженный в чтение, он рассеянно кивает на приветствие. Сэм завтракает, после чего возвращается в библиотеку. Садится напротив ангела и негромко прочищает горло. Навыков общения Кастиэля хватает, чтобы понять, что это неспроста.  
\- Тебя что-то гложет? - спрашивает он, откладывая книгу.  
Сэм вздыхает и подается вперед, заглядывая в глаза другу.  
\- Остался финальный шаг, Кас. Скоро Кроули проводит нас до Клетки, и нам придется уговаривать Люцифера принять Метку. Это самое сложное. Даже сложнее, чем убедить Смерть.  
Кас кивает, соглашаясь.  
\- Сэм, если ты думаешь, что тут я чем-то могу помочь...  
\- Нет, Кас, - мотает он головой. - Я не прошу тебя идти с нами в Ад. Разговор с Люцифером... Я понимаю, что это - на мне. Я его знаю, - Сэм делает ударение на последнем слове. - Знаю, что он захочет в обмен.  
Кас недоуменно хмурится.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать...  
\- Да, Кас. Тут к гадалке не ходи: он потребует в качестве оплаты свой истинный вессель.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Я отдам ему то, что ему нужно, потому что иначе Метка останется у Дина. Но я не собираюсь сдаваться просто так. Я хочу его перехитрить.  
\- Перехитрить дьявола? Сэм, он само воплощение хитрости и изворотливости. Ты хочешь обыграть его на его же поле. Но у тебя поврежденная после Клетки душа, которую ты так необдуманно терзал походами в Чистилище. Ты уверен, что сможешь его побороть?  
\- Однажды смог, - негромко произносит Сэм, глядя в глаза Кастиэля.  
Тот хочет что-то сказать, открывает рот, но не произносит ни слова. Его глаза удивленно распахиваются.   
\- И вот здесь мне нужна твоя помощь, - говорит Сэм, видя, что ангел понял, о чем речь.  
Кастиэль качает головой и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Дин нас убьет.  
\- Лишь бы выжил, Кас. Лишь бы он выжил.

***

Сэм ждет Кроули на съезде с тридцать шестого шоссе в десяти милях от Лебанона. Он стоит, прислонившись к нагретому боку Импалы, и впитывает теплые солнечные лучи.   
Сдаваться на милость Люцифера просто так он не собирается, но вполне вероятно, что это последний солнечный день в его жизни. Сэм старается об этом не думать. Ради брата он должен быть сильным и не сдаваться еще до начала боя.  
Король Ада подъезжает с шиком - насыщенно-красный «Мустанг» взрыкивает мотором и притормаживает рядом с Сэмом. Идеально отполированная машина на пыльной канзасской дороге смотрится неуместно. Жаркое лето нещадно выпалило все, до чего дотянулось, и к осени в штате осталась только пыль, покрывающая машины, дома и людей. Сэм уже привык к ней и поэтому с усмешкой смотрит, как Кроули выбирается из своей крутой тачки, упакованный в костюм-тройку. Еще и с галстуком.  
\- Я думал, лоси - северные животные, - бормочет демон. - Как ты переживаешь такое пекло?  
\- Ты же в Аду живешь. Неужели не привык?  
\- У меня там кондиционер, я же Король, - Кроули смотрит на Сэма как на идиота.  
Сэм отталкивается от бока Импалы и направляется вслед за демоном к багажнику его машины. Тот не перестает недовольно бормотать:  
\- В кои-то веки выбрался в город на светский раут. Хорошая выпивка, молоденькие девицы. А тут ты. Не мог позже позвонить?  
\- Чем раньше мы со всем покончим, тем быстрее ты вернешься к своей светской жизни.  
Кроули недовольно поджимает губы и открывает багажник.  
\- Что только не сделаешь ради собственного душевного спокойствия. Вот, Лосяра. Три галлона, как ты и просил. Как это называется? Фрэш?  
\- Это называется три канистры крови, - негромко отвечает Сэм. Болтать резко перехотелось. Он несколько мгновений смотрит на заполненные демонской кровью матово-белые канистры, собирается с духом и достает их из багажника «Мустанга».   
Не оборачиваясь, направляется к Импале, бросает на ходу:   
\- Сегодня в полночь. Забери Дина. Я позвоню, когда буду готов.  
Кроули молча провожает его взглядом, но ничего не отвечает. Сэм и не ждет. Он садится за руль Импалы и уезжает, зная, что своенравный демон сделает так, как он сказал.

Они находятся в бункере, в комнате, которая когда-то, видимо, была частью больничного отсека. Здесь есть лекарства, устаревшие, но исправные приборы, и удобная кушетка.  
Сэм снимает рубашку, закидывает в рот пару таблеток обезболивающего и решительно забирается на стол под яркие лампы.   
Свет ослепляет, и Сэм прикрывает глаза.  
\- Сэм?  
Голос Каса кажется каким-то нереальным, далеким эхом.  
\- Сэм, ты готов?  
Голова ангела заслоняет лампы. Сэм открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Кас сосредоточен и сильно взволнован, нервно хмурится и всматривается в его лицо.  
\- Да, Кас.  
\- Будет больно, - уже не в первый раз предупреждает ангел.  
\- Я знаю. Не тяни, время поджимает.  
Кастиэль кивает и закатывает рукав. Сэм ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, хватается за края стола, глубоко вздыхает и кивает Касу. В следующее мгновение все тело превращается в сгусток боли, а уши закладывает от собственного крика.

Сэм пьет крепкий кофе, сидя в кухне. Его отчаянно знобит, руки все еще трясутся, несмотря на то, что после процедуры душескопии прошло больше двух часов. Кас насколько мог изолировал остатки благодати, которую забыл когда-то в нем Гадриэль. Неизвестно, как она себя поведет, когда Сэм выпьет демонскую кровь.  
Воспоминания о тех временах, когда он прочно сидел на демонской крови, не покидают Сэма с того самого момента, когда он только подумал о возможной цене, которую затребует Люцифер. Не хочется снова испытывать все прелести ломки, но выбора у него нет. Он должен подстраховаться, если хочет выжить. С демонской кровью у него больше шансов одолеть Люцифера.   
\- Время на исходе, Сэм, - негромко говорит вошедший в кухню Кас. - Если ты не передумал, то пора выезжать.  
\- Не передумал, - отзывается Сэм и встает, оставляя чашку с недопитым кофе на столе.  
Он решительно идет в гараж, где стоит Импала.   
Садится за руль и заводит машину. Импала взрыкивает и легко трогается с места, словно чувствует, что они едут за Дином.  
Миль за двадцать от бункера - малозаметный съезд. Сэм паркуется под редкими деревьями. Они договорились с Кроули о месте заранее. Сэм не хотел впускать демона в бункер, пусть держится подальше от их дома.  
Заглушив мотор, Сэм вылезает из машины и подходит к багажнику. Солнце давно село, и в лунном свете полированный бок Импалы тускло блестит. Сэм проводит ладонью по крышке багажника, собираясь с духом. Затем решительно открывает ее и тянется к первой канистре. Внутри плещется темно-красное. Сэм сглатывает комок в горле, решительно откручивает крышку и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, прикладывается к горлышку. Десять минут спустя в багажнике лежат три пустые канистры.  
Сотни лет назад он уже чувствовал нечто подобное.  
Зрение становится острее. Он видит в темноте так же хорошо, как и при свете дня. Мышцы горят, как после хорошей тренировки.  
Сэм сжимает кулак и чувствует, как сила струится по венам вместе с демонской кровью.   
Завораживающее ощущение. И очень опасное. Так легко поддаться ему и потом подсесть на кровь как на наркотик.  
На периферии зрения пульсирует нечто красное. Сэм оборачивается и вглядывается в темноту между деревьями, слегка расфокусирует взгляд. В наползшем багровом тумане виднеются силуэты: двое стоят, а третий двигается. Сэм узнает у одном из них Дина. Еще несколько мгновений требуется, чтобы опознать Кроули. А третий силуэт так похож на него самого, что не возникает сомнений в том, где сейчас его брат.  
Сэм сосредотачивается. Всматривается в туманный поход и чувствует ее. Чувствует Клетку, в которой провел не самые лучшие времена. Она призывно пульсирует, словно маячок. Зовет Сэма вернуться, чтобы остаться навсегда.   
Он ухмыляется, ловит пальцами дотянувшийся сквозь портал холодный ветер последнего круга Ада, силой мысли приручает и превращает в направляющую нить. Полной грудью вдыхает горячий сухой воздух Канзаса и безоглядно шагает в Ад.

***

Дин подумал было, что со спецэффектами вроде смятого пространства пришел Смерть, но нет. Когда все заканчивается, перед ним стоит Сэм. Его плечи расправлены, а во взгляде такая решимость, что Дин сглатывает приветствие и присматривается внимательнее. Что-то не так, а вот что – не разобрать. Это все еще его брат, но выглядит он так… Дин холодеет от догадки. Да, как тогда, в Детройте. Сэм уже готов. Ко всему готов. Войти в клетку с тиграми и там сгинуть. Порвать тигров на лоскуты голыми руками. Пойти на что угодно.  
\- Мог бы просто позвонить, - первым оживает Кроули. – Я бы тебя подбросил.  
\- Связь плохая, - бросает Сэм. – Привет, Дин.  
Дин все всматривается и всматривается. Ожидает увидеть – что? Черные глаза? Совсем недавно видел их в зеркале, в плохих снах видел тоже, но чтобы у Сэма – ему казалось, что эти кошмары он уже оставил в прошлом.  
Глаза самые обыкновенные.  
\- Мы уходим, Сэм. Люцифер хочет…  
\- Меня? – не дает ему договорить брат и оборачивается к клетке. – Я тебе нужен?  
\- Матч-реванш, - ухмыляется Люцифер. Туман свивается вокруг него тугими кольцами, и спустя миг он меняет облик, переодевается в своего предыдущего весселя. – Так будет удобнее, Сэмми. Всего лишь дуэль, еще одна. Ты ведь смог победить однажды, так что тебе стоит повторить?  
\- Согласен, - кивает Сэм, и этого Дин уже не выдерживает. Хватает брата за грудки и впечатывает во влажную каменную стену.  
\- Никаких дуэлей, Сэм! Хватит! Хватит сделок и проданных душ. Забыл, чем закончилась предыдущая победа?  
\- Дин, - тихо-тихо шепчет Сэм, разом сбросив всю свою напускную браваду, - Дин, ты просто послушай, ладно? Ты должен позволить мне это сделать. Должен, слышишь? Потому что я не могу отступиться. Я не оставлю тебя в Чистилище навечно. У нас есть шанс победить, и мы его используем. Тьма будет навечно заперта в клетке и никогда больше не вырвется наружу. Не будет больше апокалипсисов и концов света. И ты сможешь вернуться.  
\- А если ты проиграешь, то навечно останешься с ними, - не отпуская Сэма, Дин кивает на клетку. – И как ты предлагаешь мне потом с этим жить?  
\- Не проиграю, - упрямо вздергивает подбородок тот. – В прошлый раз не проиграл и теперь справлюсь.  
\- Это Ад, Сэм! Ад. Навечно. Ты понимаешь?  
\- А то моя жизнь наверху сейчас – не ад, - усмехается Сэм. – А то Метка – не твой персональный ад. Так что изменится? Мы торгуемся за твой ад против моего. Только тебе из своего вырваться – без шансов. А здесь мы можем прорваться. Я не отступлюсь, Дин. Если ты не согласишься на этот план, я буду являться к тебе в Чистилище, пока хватит сил. И после смерти буду являться тоже, учти это.  
На последних словах он вдруг широко улыбается, и Дин обессиленно отпускает его. Его брат – это невозможное что-то.  
\- Сэмми, это же Дьявол. Он будет изворачиваться как только может, не поскупится на подлости, лишь бы тебя перехитрить. Пойдет на все, чтобы ты проиграл. Где гарантия, что он отпустит тебя?  
\- Мне он никогда не лгал, Дин. Я достаточно хорошо его знаю и уверен в своих силах.  
Дьявол за прутьями решетки фыркает, но помалкивает.  
\- Забери Метку, - негромко говорит Сэм, обращаясь к Люциферу. - И я дам тебе еще один бой.  
\- Договорились, - вцепляется тот в прутья.  
Дин наблюдает за ними и с удивлением осознает, что Люцифер Сэма... опасается? По крайней мере, слушает очень внимательно.   
\- Дин, - негромко зовет Сэм. - Ты не сможешь вечно отсиживаться в Чистилище, оно выест в тебе душу, оставив оболочку, заполненную жаждой крови. От Метки нужно избавиться, и ты это сам знаешь.  
Дин молча кивает, внимательно глядя на брата.   
\- Ты уже однажды поверил в меня. Твоя поддержка помогла мне справиться тогда, и она нужна мне сейчас. Мы сможем наконец-то покончить с этим дерьмом, остался последний шаг.   
\- Это шаг в Ад в прямом смысле слова, Сэм.  
\- По проторенной дорожке, Дин. Я уже делал это раньше.   
\- Тогда тебе пришлось выпить пару галлонов демонской крови. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова страдал от последствий.  
Сэм смотрит на него, слегка наклонив голову. У него виноватое выражение лица, и до Дина вдруг со всей ясностью доходит, что брат пойдет действительно на все, чтобы освободить его от Метки.   
\- Ты поэтому так легко прошел сюда без сопровождения? Накачался демонской кровью? Тебе мало прошлого раза? Напомнить, что было, когда построенная в твоей башке стена рухнула? Или как ты отходил после очередной дозы и орал от боли сутками? Сэм, я не могу принять такую жертву. Это, черт подери, уже слишком!  
\- А я не могу оставить тебя в Чистилище, Дин, - говорит Сэм, пожимая плечами. - Ты мой брат. Нет ничего, что я бы не сделал ради тебя.  
Дин молча глядит на Сэма. Он уже давно не маленький, выше него самого. Здоровенный мужик, если подумать. Но Дин всю жизнь воспринимает его младшим братишкой, которого надо защищать. Он настолько сросся с этой своей ролью старшего брата, что каждый раз с недоумением смотрит на Сэма, который спасает и защищает его. Это же именно его, Дина, работа. Однажды он уже смирился с тем, что Сэм повзрослел. Отпустил его, позволил прыгнуть в Клетку. Неужели придется сделать это снова?   
Сэм знает его слишком хорошо, нет необходимости спрашивать, о чем он думает. Младший читает его как открытую книгу, поэтому тихо произносит:   
\- Это работает в обе стороны, Дин. Смирись.  
И Дин смиряется. Не осталось больше аргументов, которые могут убедить Сэма отступить. Он не может заставить Сэма не спасать его, если сам столько раз спасал, даже вопреки его воле.   
\- Ладно, - выдыхает Дин. - Хорошо. Но ты в последний раз проворачиваешь нечто подобное за моей спиной. Понятно?  
\- Договорились, - усмехается Сэм. - Выберемся отсюда - и больше никакого вранья.   
\- Вот и ладненько, - хлопает в ладоши Кроули, все это время хранивший молчание. – Хватит, мальчики, а то я сейчас разрыдаюсь, - он театрально утирает несуществующие слезы. – Пора вызывать Всадника, я полагаю?  
\- Я вам не доставщик пиццы, чтобы меня вызывать, - негромкий голос из ниоткуда заставляет Дина вздрогнуть. Судя по лицам Сэма и Кроули, на них Смерть своим эффектным появлением тоже произвел впечатление. – Что же, раз все участники действа готовы, попрошу оставшиеся кольца.  
Смерть как всегда чопорен, безукоризненно одет и при неизменной трости. Возможно, трость его – замаскированная коса? Дин понимает вдруг, что думает о всякой чепухе, а Сэм уже протягивает Всаднику кольца.  
\- Где гарантии, что Люцифер нас не обманет? – спрашивает Дин. – Если он проиграет, то может не забрать потом Метку. Да и вообще, если мы откроем клетку, разве он не вырвется раз и навсегда?  
\- О, Дин, оставь это мне, - Смерть аккуратно снимает с пальца кольцо и присоединяет его к остальным. Кольца будто намагниченные притягиваются друг к другу, образуя знакомую фигуру. – Раз уж я согласился помочь вам в этом предприятии, чтобы избежать гибели планеты от первородной Тьмы, то вполне могу выступить гарантом честности поединка. В конце концов, это даже занимательно. К тому же, я в любом случае останусь в выигрыше. Кто бы ни победил, Тьма будет надежно заперта, и мне не придется работать сверхурочно. Ты, Дин, слишком беспокойный носитель Метки. Если бы ты не согласился передать ее Люциферу, мне пришлось бы забросить тебя куда дальше Чистилища, а Сэма… а Сэма остановить, чтобы перестал вмешиваться.  
\- Но… как ты сможешь контролировать Люцифера? – не удерживается Дин, зная, что нарывается, но Смерть лишь бросает на него снисходительный взгляд.  
\- Я – Смерть, глупый мальчик. Однажды я пожну и Бога, и Дьявола. И он об этом знает. Как и то, что в порядке исключения за неисполнение условий поединка могу пропустить его вне очереди. Верно?  
Смерть, низко опустив голову, внимательно смотрит на Люцифера, и тот демонстративно поднимает руки в миролюбивом жесте.  
\- Никакого шулерства, - усмехается он. – Все будет по правилам.  
\- Я открою клетку, и вы войдете в нее, оба, а затем я запру ее на время поединка. Потом ты передашь Метку, и я выпущу тебя. Или же вас с Сэмом.  
\- То есть, ты мог просто убить Люцифера? – выдыхает Сэм. – Почему же…  
\- Почему не сделал этого раньше? – прерывает его Смерть и вставляет кольца в послушно возникшую из тумана выемку. – До того, как вы порвали в клочья сценарий Апокалипсиса, я не мог пойти против воли Люцифера. А потом мне это было незачем. Смерть не пожинает просто так, Сэм. Меня вполне устраивает запертый, а не мертвый Люцифер. Я здесь, чтобы рассчитаться за разорванный поводок. Это последнее одолжение вам и этому миру. Я понятно излагаю?  
Смерть внимательно смотрит поочередно на Сэма и Дина, и им остается только согласно кивнуть.  
Все просто. Это игра ва-банк. Сорвать куш или обанкротиться навсегда. Один в Аду здесь, второй в своем личном аду. Смерть не станет больше вытаскивать отсюда душу Сэма. Кроули к Клетке и близко не подойдет, вон как жмется к стенке, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее. Из запасных вариантов - бессмертный Дин с бессмертной Меткой на какой-то безлюдной планетке и мертвый Сэм. Не так много ходов осталось.  
Всадник негромко произносит заклинание, и решетка рассыпается клочьями плотного тумана, образуя проход.  
\- Прошу, - церемонно взмахивает рукой Смерть.  
Дин успевает бросить последний взгляд на брата, и тот отвечает тем же. Карты на стол. 

***

Решетка захлопывается за спиной с громким лязгом. Или, быть может, Дину только кажется. Иллюзии. Все здесь – сплошные иллюзии. Он видит Клетку такой, какой может ее представить. Быть может, на самом деле она высотой в сотни метров и огромная, как небольшая планета. Быть может, вообще не имеет размеров и четких границ. Нечто абстрактное, некий ограничитель для распоясавшихся архангелов, не имеющий внешнего вида. Однако Дин видит Клетку именно клеткой. Большим квадратом, огражденным со всех сторон прочными решетками, за которыми тьма.   
Возможно, это именно та первородная Тьма, которая заперта здесь же, за последним кругом Ада.  
Каменный пол. Лютый холод и сырость – с каменного же потолка капает.   
Мебели здесь нет - решетка, пол и потолок.   
И пахнет омерзительно, гнилыми тряпками. Может, с таким ароматом гниют здесь архангельские перья?  
Здесь, как и снаружи, полутьма, подсвеченная зловещей краснотой.  
Сэм вошел первым, и теперь Люцифер кружит вокруг него, как акула.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что мне не нужно твое разрешение второй раз? – говорит он, разводит в стороны руки, и сияние на несколько долгих мгновений ослепляет Дина.

***

Люцифер вспышкой света затапливает сознание, и Сэм мгновенно оказывается далеко за пределами Клетки.   
Разумом он понимает, что это наведенный морок, но невольно содрогается от увиденного.  
Кладбище Сталл времени неподвластно: все такое же старое, пустынное, заросшее высокой рыжей травой.   
\- Решил начать с места, где закончил свое земное существование? - спрашивает Сэм у невидимого Люцифера.  
\- Сэм? С кем ты говоришь?  
Сэм вздрагивает, услышав знакомый голос, и медленно оборачивается. Поседевший, в пыльной куртке, на него смотрит Джон Винчестер.  
\- Пойдем. Я без тебя не найду место.  
Он ступает по пожухлой траве, сворачивает за кусты, пропадая из виду. Сэм молча следует за ним. Они проходят кладбище насквозь и в противоположном от входа конце находят две надгробные плиты, стоящие вплотную друг к другу. На обеих одинаковая дата смерти - второе ноября восемьдесят третьего. Сэм застывает, глядя на поблекшие от времени фотографии: на одной молодая улыбающаяся мама, а на второй - маленький мальчик, в котором совсем не сложно узнать Дина. Сердце на мгновение падает куда-то в желудок. Этого не может быть.  
Джон кладет на гранитную плиту жены белую розу, а на могилу сына - маленькую гоночную машинку. Недолго молчит, потом начинает говорить. Со сдержанной болью рассказывает о том, какие замечательные пироги пекла Мэри, как Дин любил встречать его после работы. Как они втроем гуляли в парке и кормили уток. Как Дин упал с велосипеда, разбил коленки, но не плакал, потому что он и таким малышом был уже настоящим мужчиной. В этой идеальной семье не было места ему, Сэму. Он разрушил своим появлением их хрупкий мирок. Мэри и Дин пытались спасти его из пожара, который начался в детской, но оба погибли от удушья. Как выжил Сэм - до сих пор загадка. Но Джону плевать на это. Ему вообще плевать на Сэма, он считает его виновным в гибели жены и сына.  
Сэм с удивлением понимает, что это продолжается не первый год. В этой вселенной они каждый год в день трагедии приходят сюда. Сэм из этого мира молча сносит все обвинения в свой адрес, а этот Джон не отправился на охоту, а банально спился. Ему легче всего обвинить во всем младшего сына и постоянно его изводить.   
\- Ты трус, - внезапно для самого себя произносит Сэм. - Обвиняешь меня в их гибели, но скажи мне, будь добр, что тогда делал ты? Почему не попытался их спасти?  
Джон вскидывает взгляд и зло смотрит на него, словно не верит, что сын посмел такое спросить.  
\- Я? Да я... Да я...  
\- Ты напился в баре и отсыпался в машине, потому что не мог добраться домой, так? - резко спрашивает Сэм и по выражению лица Джона понимает, что угадал. Зло усмехается. - Варись в этом дерьме сам, а с меня хватит.  
Он разворачивается и направляется на выход, не дожидаясь ответа от человека, который совершенно не похож на настоящего Джона Винчестера.  
У ворот он останавливается и оглядывается по сторонам.   
\- Эй, Люцифер! Неужели это все, что ты способен выдать? Право, я ожидал большего.  
\- Извини, что-то я подрастерял форму, - насмешливо тянет голос за его спиной.  
Сэм оборачивается и видит ехидно улыбающегося Дьявола в облике предпоследнего своего весселя.  
\- Обсудим правила, - требует Сэм. Люцифер громко смеется.  
\- Какие правила, Сэм? Хочешь играть на счет?  
\- Ты же хотел матч-реванш? Так давай сыграем.  
\- Каким образом предлагаешь вести подсчеты? Позовем рефери? Как думаешь, Смерть слишком пристрастен? По-моему, я ему не очень нравлюсь.  
Сэм закатывает глаза.  
\- Предлагаю условие, - произносит он, пресекая дальнейшие разглагольствования Люцифера. - Одно твое видение. Самое лучшее, что припасено у тебя на особенный день. То, что ты долго готовил и хотел бы воплотить. Если я выдержу его и сумею вышвырнуть тебя из своей головы, то я победил. Больше никаких споров или уловок. Если сломаюсь и попрошу тебя прекратить все, то победил ты.  
\- Немного нечестно, Сэм. Ты никогда не просил пощады. Поэтому я и не применяю сейчас банальные пытки. Скучно.   
\- А ты постарайся.  
Люцифер по-птичьи склоняет голову набок, пару мгновений задумчиво изучает Сэма, затем кивает.  
\- Идет.  
В следующий момент Сэм проваливается во тьму.

***

Сэм открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что уснул в своей комнате. Он поднимается и широко зевает, направляясь в ванную. Горячий душ смывает остатки кошмара. В очередной раз ему приснились какие-то монстры, затеявшие на него охоту. Он дома уже почти неделю, таблетки помогают не впадать в панику от слишком реалистичных кошмаров. Сэм чувствует себя спокойным.  
На первом этаже их дома тихо, только в кухне играет радио.  
\- С добрым утром, папа, - произносит Сэм в спину отца, застывшего над раковиной. - Что сегодня на завтрак?  
Джон дергается от неожиданности и разворачивается. Глаза у него желтые, мутные и злые. Сэм не вздрагивает, потому что таблетки его действительно успокаивают. Джон моргает пару раз, глаза становятся обычными.  
\- Омлет с беконом. Садись, сейчас получишь свою порцию, чемпион, - тепло говорит он.  
Сэм садится за стол и с улыбкой ждет завтрак.   
Дин заходит в кухню, сонно жмурясь и почесывая живот.  
\- Утречка, - невнятно здоровается он. По дороге к кофеварке треплет Сэма по отросшим волосам: - Как спалось, тигр?  
Дин задает этот вопрос каждое утро, но Сэму приятно, что брат волнуется за него.  
Отец, несмотря на доброту и любовь к сыну, старательно делает вид, что Сэм вполне обычный парень, каких миллионы. Он закрывает глаза на то, что Сэм болен, и во время приступов не подходит к нему. Сэм не обижается.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает он брату. - Чем сегодня займемся?  
\- Я поработаю в гараже, - говорит Джон, ставя перед Сэмом тарелку с омлетом. - Пора уже навести там порядок.  
\- Тогда я туда сегодня не сунусь, - бурчит Дин в чашку с кофе. - Ты со своей страстью к идеальному порядку опаснее разъяренного льва.  
\- Спасибо за сравнение, сын. Даже не знаю, обижаться на обвинение в перфекционизме или нет.  
\- Ты умеешь краснеть? - Дин с таким удивлением таращится на отца, что тот не выдерживает и начинает смеяться.  
\- Иди ты. В парк, к примеру.  
\- А вот и пойду, - Дин упрямо выпячивает подбородок и хитро косится на Сэма. - Мы с Сэмми как раз хотели покататься на «русских горках». Ты как сегодня? - обращается он к брату. - В настроении?  
Сэм кивает, не переставая жевать тост.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Дин хлопает в ладоши. - Тогда заканчивай завтрак, отправимся гулять.  
После завтрака Сэм поднимается в свою комнату, переодевается, выпивает таблетки и спускается вниз. Дин уже ждет его у старого пикапа, который купил на свои сбережения. Они забираются в кабину и отправляются в город.   
Они катаются на аттракционах, съедают по огромной порции бурито. Дин находит лоток с попкорном и покупает самый большой стаканчик карамельного. Сэм смеется, глядя на довольного брата. Вечером они устало бредут к припаркованному на стоянке пикапу, забираются внутрь. Сэм вдруг вспоминает, что не выпил дневные таблетки. Он хочет сказать об этом Дину, чтобы тот не выдавал его отцу.  
\- Хороший день, правда, Сэмми? - произносит Дин, заведя машину и выруливая на шоссе. - Слишком прекрасный и веселый, чтобы ты, ублюдок, портил его своими приступами. Закрой рот и не вздумай что-нибудь ляпнуть, иначе я выкину тебя на ходу.  
Сэм молча опускает голову, глядя на свои колени. Дин сквозь зубы ругается на водителя, который подрезал их.  
\- Сэмми? - снова обращается он брату. - Ты слышишь меня?  
\- Да, Дин, - покорно отзывается тот. - Я буду молчать, только не выбрасывай меня, пожалуйста.  
Дин хмурится.  
\- Забыл дневные таблетки? - догадывается он. - Черт, Сэмми, не слушай меня. Доберемся домой, потом. Ясно? Это все неправда.  
Сэм рассеянно кивает, еще ниже опуская голову.   
Дин сжимает губы и давит на «газ», умело лавируя в потоке машин. Пикап разгоняется до семидесяти миль в час. Сэм хватается за ремень безопасности, когда их подрезает очередной придурок. Дин дергает руль вбок, и автомобиль заносит в сторону. Пикап вылетает на обочину, подскакивает на кочке и врезается в дерево. Толстый сук с легкостью протыкает лобовое стекло и проходит через Дина насквозь.   
На мгновение воцаряется тишина.  
\- Дин? - негромко зовет Сэм.  
Он не уверен, реально ли всё это. У него и раньше были настолько реалистичные видения, что он с трудом выбирался из них.  
\- Дин.  
Сэм касается руки брата. Тот не реагирует, и он начинает трясти его за плечо, словно надеясь, что Дин треснет его в ответ, и это выдернет его из кошмара.  
\- Дин! Дин! Эй, очнись!  
Сэм рясущимися пальцами нащупывает пульс на шее брата, второй рукой пытаясь отстегнуть свой ремень безопасности. Голова Дина склоняется к нему. На какой-то момент Сэму кажется, что он ощущает пульс. В то же мгновение Дин распахивает неестественно черные глаза и смотрит прямо на него. Он отшатывается от оскалившегося брата.  
\- В чем дело, Сэмми? - склоняет голову набок Дин. - Почему ты так меня боишься? Неужели не рад, что я жив? А? Это ведь из-за тебя я торопился домой - чтобы побыстрее дать тебе твои таблетки. Из-за тебя мы попали в эту аварию. Будь ты нормальным, то ничего бы не случилось. Но ты не нормален. Ты уродец. Фрик.  
\- Нет, Дин, ты же говорил, что считаешь меня нормальным.  
Сэм не прекращает воевать с заклинившим замком ремня безопасности. Дин резко подается на него, слышен хруст, и Сэм не может понять: это хрустит дерево или ребра Дина?  
\- Ты урод, Сэм. Фрик. Монстр. И тебе самое место в Аду.  
Дин оскаливается и бросается на него. Сэму удается отстегнуть ремень, он распахивает дверь и вываливается из машины. Перекатывается, поднимается на ноги, не понимая, как он оказался посреди дороги, если только что был на обочине возле деревьев. Гудок машины заставляет его развернуться. Он едва успевает отшатнуться от летящего на него трака, но от столкновения с кислотно-салатовым «Мини Купером» уйти не удается. Резкая боль - и он проваливается в темноту.  
\- Сэм! Ты здесь? Держись, брат.   
Голос Дина далекий, нереальный. Сэм плавает в темноте, вяло размышляя над переменчивостью Динова к нему отношения.  
\- Док, что с ним? - в этот раз слышно четче и ближе.  
\- Очередной приступ, - отвечает невидимый доктор. Сэм узнает голос его врача Лизы Брейден.  
\- Из-за одного пропущенного приема?  
\- Дин, у него очень тяжелый случай. Ему нельзя пропускать прием лекарств. Я хочу положить его в стационар.  
\- Это не вариант. Он после пребывания в этом вашем стационаре сам на себя не похож. За неделю дома он улыбался больше, чем за последний год. Выпишите ему лекарства, дайте расписание. Я буду ставить гребаные будильники и сам буду пичкать его таблетками по графику.   
Но никакой больницы.  
\- Дин...  
\- Лиза, он мой брат. Я не оставлю его здесь одного.  
Они какое-то время молчат, затем Лиза вздыхает.  
\- Будешь привозить его на занятия и осмотры три раза в неделю.  
Сэм с облегчением вздыхает и погружается в дрему.   
Он открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что уснул в своей комнате. Поднимается, широко зевает, направляясь в ванную. Горячий душ смывает остатки кошмара. Он дома уже почти неделю, таблетки помогают ему не впадать в панику от чересчур реалистичных кошмаров. Сэм чувствует себя спокойным.

***

Дин не ходит на работу, а Джон все никак не закончит наводить порядок в гараже. Впрочем, он даже и не начинает.  
Они каждый день ездят кататься на аттракционы, съедают по порции бурито. По дороге домой выясняется, что Сэм пропустил прием лекарств. Дин гонит на пределе возможностей машины, потому что у Сэма уже начинаются видения. Они попадают в аварию. Потом оказывается, что авария - еще одна галлюцинация, а на самом деле Сэм отстегивает ремень и на ходу выходит из машины. Хорошо, что Дин притормаживает перед поворотом. Они оказываются в больнице, где Дин убеждает доктора Брейден не оставлять Сэма в стационаре, и тот, успокоенный этой мыслью, засыпает. А просыпается уже дома, в своей комнате. И день начинается снова.   
Один раз он берет с собой лекарства. День проходит как обычно, но по дороге домой у него все равно случается приступ.  
В другой день он отказывается ехать. Приступ настигает его за ужином.  
Он пробует разные варианты: помогает отцу в гараже, идет гулять один, сидит в своей комнате. Но что бы он ни делал, все равно случаются приступы, он видит мертвого Дина и в итоге оказывается в больнице. Переживать смерть Дина всякий раз больно, как в первый, но Сэм ничего не может с этим поделать, только твердит «нет-нет-нет» или кричит, потому что бессилен что-либо изменить.   
На следующий день он просыпается у себя в комнате, а отец и Дин ведут себя так, словно вчера ничего не произошло.  
Однажды, когда Сэм в очередной раз попадает в больницу, он на грани сна слышит странный монолог Дина.  
\- Не сдавайся, Сэмми. Только не вздумай сдаваться, слышишь? – говорит Дин. – Если ты сам сейчас не веришь в себя, то помни, что я верю. Всегда верил. Если ты проиграешь, мне придется остаться здесь, с тобой, и болтать всякие глупости. В итоге мы доведем этих чудил с крыльями до нервного срыва и посмеемся вместе.  
Сэм хочет спросить его, о каких чудилах идет речь, но тут входит доктор, и снова повторяется беседа, которую он может воспроизвести с точностью до малейшей интонации. Док уходит, и Сэм погружается в дрему.  
Просыпается он уже в своей комнате. Поднимается, широко зевает. Направляется в ванную. Там в шкафчике стоят его лекарства. Сэм собирает пузырьки с пилюлями, скручивает крышки и высыпает лекарства в унитаз.   
За завтраком он улыбается отцу и соглашается поехать с Дином в парк.  
Пришло время выбираться из этого «дня сурка».

Они сидят в кабинке колеса обозрения. Дин жует свой попкорн и с набитым ртом комментирует открывающиеся с высоты птичьего полета виды. Сэм с улыбкой слушает его.   
Когда их кабинка достигает высшей точки и на несколько минут застывает там, Сэм встает со своего места и под опешившим взглядом брата открывает дверь. Обычно такие двери запираются снаружи - именно для того, чтобы какой-нибудь экстремал не выпал. Но это же его видение, поэтому Сэм может им управлять. Он тренировался.  
\- Сэмми, ты что делаешь? - вскидывается Дин. - Куда?  
\- Домой, - отвечает Сэм.  
\- Подожди, пока опустимся вниз! - брат отбрасывает бумажное ведерко и хватает его за рукав.  
Сэм оборачивается.  
\- Ты не Дин, - произносит он мягко. - Настоящий Дин ждет меня дома.  
\- Сэмми, - испуганно говорит «брат». - Сэмми, сядь, пожалуйста. Мы спустимся вниз и пойдем домой. Или даже поедем. На машине. Это будет быстро. Мы доберемся до дома, там будет... будет Дин. Пожалуйста.  
Сэм снова отворачивается.  
\- Извини, - говорит негромко, резко вырывает рукав из хватки «Дина» и шагает в пропасть.  
Темнота настигает его сразу за вспышкой боли, которой отозвалось на удар об землю его тело. В темноте глухо и пусто. Только едва слышным эхом бродит голос Дина:  
\- Я не брошу тебя здесь, Сэм, так что ты давай, наваляй этому засранцу. Ты можешь, я в тебя верю.  
Сэм глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Люцифер!  
Ждет несколько мгновений, но никто не отзывается.   
\- Люцифер! - кричит уже громче. - Я знаю, что ты здесь! Я знаю, что эта жизнь - твоя иллюзия. У нее нет надо мной власти.  
\- Сэмми.  
Сэм резко поворачивается и видит усталого брата.  
\- Мы в безопасности здесь. Нас никто не хочет уничтожить, нам не нужно спасать мир снова и снова. Отец с нами, и каждый день мы можем кататься на аттракционах, поедая бургеры. А доктор Брейден? Ух, горячая штучка! Я хотел бы с ней замутить. Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив?  
Сэм втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Каждое слово бьет по больному: это по его вине Дин и Лиза разошлись. Они были счастливы вместе, у них была семья. Настоящая, которую Дин всегда хотел.  
\- Сэмми, почему ты не радуешься за меня? Останься! Обещаю, мы завтра сгоняем в парк. Или сходим порыбачить. Это ведь небольшая плата за мое счастье. Тебе всего лишь нужно согласиться пить таблетки.  
\- Это все морок, - бормочет Сэм. - Ты не настоящий.  
Он разворачивается, зло сжимая кулаки. Да, Сэм считает себя виновным в том, что Дин лишился Лизы и Бена. Но сам Дин никогда его не обвинял в этом. Он никогда не требовал от Сэма жертв, даже несмотря на то, что Сэм всегда готов был на них пойти.  
\- Люцифер! - с ненавистью орет он. - Хватит прятаться, трус!   
\- Зачем же обзываться? - обиженно бормочет Люцифер.  
Сэм разворачивается к нему.  
\- Я выбрался из твоей петли. Ты проиграл.  
Люцифер фыркает.  
\- Условие было, что ты меня сам вышвырнешь из своей башки, - разводит руками. - Кажется, я все еще здесь. И по собственной воле не уйду.  
Люцифер пожимает плечами, мол, такой вот он я.  
Сэм прикрывает на мгновение глаза, собирается с силами. Однажды он уже изгонял из себя ангела, это несложно. Нужно только сосредоточиться. Нужен якорь, дающий понять, что окружающее - иллюзия.   
Сквозь тьму к нему прорывается ясный голос брата, наполненный мольбой и отчаянием:  
\- Это все морок, иллюзия, все ненастоящее, только я настоящий.  
Вот он - якорь. Дин.  
Сэм цепляется за этот голос, пропускает через себя. Голос вибрирует в его крови, стучит в висках уверенностью в том, что он, Сэм, - нужен. Что все это не зря.  
Он поднимает взгляд на усмехающегося Люцифера. Смотрит тяжело, прямо в глаза. Улыбка медленно сползает с лица Дьявола.  
\- Прочь из моей головы, - тихо произносит Сэм.  
Люцифер отступает на шаг, хмурится, зло качает головой.   
\- Попытка не засчитана, - ехидно произносит он, но веселья на его лице не видно.  
Сэм глубже погружается в себя, собирает все имеющиеся силы, призывает демонскую кровь, освобождает остатки благодати, которую изолировал Кас. Пускает эту ядреную смесь по венам. Медленно подходит к Люциферу и хватает того за горло. Люцифер дергается в его руках, пытаясь разжать пальцы.  
\- Я сказал, - Сэм добавляет в голос злости. - Прочь. Из моей. Головы. Сейчас же.  
Люцифер изумленно распахивает глаза, словно не веря, что это происходит. Дергается раз, другой, и внезапно превращается в поток ослепительного света, просачиваясь сквозь Сэмовы пальцы.  
Вспышка света, и Светоносный исчезает, оставляя после себя блаженную пустоту.   
Сэм с облегчением прикрывает глаза, надеясь на то, что это действительно конец. Сейчас он немного отдохнет и выберется из своей головы туда, где его ждет Дин. Живой, здоровый и без Метки. С остальным они справятся.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Сэм мгновенно отключается.

***

Люцифера в облике Ника больше нет. Есть только Сэм. Или только Люцифер. Кто возьмет верх в этом теле – тот и победил.  
Сэм остается неподвижным. Стоит, опустив голову, с закрытыми глазами, словно вслушиваясь в себя, в происходящее внутри.  
За его спиной Дину вдруг видится движение. Он и не заметил сперва, что в углу, опершись спиной о решетку, сидит… по всей видимости, Михаил в облике Адама Миллигана. В его теле, рухнувшем в Ад вместе с Сэмом. И с душой Адама Миллигана, запертой здесь же.  
Сэм всегда неохотно делился воспоминаниями о Клетке. Впрочем, Дин в душу и не лез, отлично помня свое нежелание откровенничать на предмет пребывания в Аду. Но как-то Сэм сказал, что душа Адама в Клетке. Михаил, подселившись в свой запасной вессель, не отправил ее наверх перед тем, как вступить в финальную битву. Возможно, сила архангела подкреплялась силой человеческой души, запертой в том же теле, а быть может, архангелы просто сволочи пернатые, которым одна человеческая душа – не стоящий внимания мусор. Впрочем, Сэм сказал, что не помнит, чтобы Адама пытали. По крайней мере, не при нем. Разъяренные архангелы дружно отрывались в основном на Сэме, испортившем им шахматную партию.  
Несколько лет назад Смерть предложил Дину на выбор спасти из Клетки Сэма или Адама. Выбор был очевиден, однако сама необходимость его засела колкой занозой. Так или иначе, Адам был им братом. Пусть и лишь по крови, но все же.  
\- Дин, Дин, - цокает языком Михаил и поднимает на ноги. Мельком глядит на неподвижного Сэма и подходит к Дину. – Вот что ты наделал, а?  
\- Спас мир от вас, придурки? – предполагает Дин и на всякий случай отступает ближе к Сэму. Трогает его за плечо. – Эй, ты как там?  
\- Боюсь, он сейчас тебя не слышит, - ухмыляется Михаил. – Заперт, как и Адам вот здесь, - архангел касается указательным пальцем своего виска. – Он давно уже не кричит и не бьется. Первые десятилетия все спрашивал, так что же теперь, когда он увидит свою мамочку и получит обещанную награду. А теперь совсем замолк. Но ему повезло, что он моя оболочка, а не моего братишки. Я-то его по крайней мере не пытаю и ему не даю. Когда Сэм сбежал, он просил одолжить ему Адама. Но это мой вессель, а Люцифер пусть играет в свои игрушки, - Михаил фыркает и подходит к Дину еще ближе. – Надеюсь, теперь он снова займется Сэмом и перестанет ныть о своей любви к папочке.  
\- Сэм! – громче говорит Дин и трясет брата за плечо. – Ты здесь? Держись, брат.  
\- Не смей им мешать! – рявкает Михаил и быстрым движением с силой впечатывает Дина спиной в решетку. Вместо соприкосновения с металлом Дин неожиданно чувствует, будто врезался в электрощиток с оголенными проводами. Его прошивает насквозь острой болью, и, кажется, он кричит, а быть может, это кричит Сэм. Михаил бросает Дина на пол, и боль прекращается, но воздуха не хватает, в ушах звенит, а крик все звучит и звучит. Дин поворачивает голову и видит Сэма, который склонился вперед, закрыл ладонями уши и кричит так, словно его режут на куски. Возможно, так оно и есть, и Дин хочет встать, броситься к нему, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Михаил нависает над ним и с неожиданной силой прижимает руки к ледяным камням.  
\- Это ты во всем виноват! – кричит он. В неверном красноватом свете Дину вдруг кажется, что он видит очертания огромных крыльев, простирающихся далеко за пределы видимой ему части клетки. – Скажи ты «да», мы бы победили. Свершилась бы битва, Люцифер пал, а на земле воцарился Рай.  
\- До которого дожили бы не все, - цедит Дин сквозь зубы, пытаясь высвободиться. – Миллиарды душ, пустяк, пыль на ваших чертовых ботинках.  
Крик Сэма стихает, и Дин силится повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть брата, но Михаил хватает его за подбородок и разворачивает к себе.  
\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы ломать планы самого Господа! – рычит он ему в лицо, а Дин дергает головой, стряхивая с себя чертовы архангельские пальцы.  
\- Человек, созданный этим самым вашим господом по образу и подобию своему, - усмехается он и холодеет, слыша тихий стон Сэма. Такой, который страшнее крика. Почти мольба о пощаде. Почти. И все же он означает, что брат не сдается.  
\- Надери ему задницу, Сэмми! – орет Дин, и Михаил, мгновенно поднявшись на ноги, бьет его ногой по лицу. Но хоть руки отпустил, и на том спасибо. Перекатившись на живот, Дин собирается встать, но пропускает удар по ребрам от разъяренного архангела. Его отбрасывает к самой решетке, едва хватает времени сгруппироваться, чтобы не врезаться в оголенные провода. Михаил рывком вздергивает его на ноги, держит на вытянутой руке, и силы в нем столько, сколько не может быть в тщедушном Адаме.  
\- Ну вот, и братца своего криками разбудил, - морщится архангел. – Кстати, хочешь с ним поговорить?  
Лицо его неуловимо меняется, и ладонь Адама разжимается. У Дина даже выходит удержаться на ногах, и он бросает взгляд на Сэма. Брат обхватил ладонями голову и снова замер. И все же это не Люцифер. Сэм не проиграл, не сдался.  
Дин дергается к нему, но Адам вцепляется в предплечье и тянет на себя.  
\- Дин? Дин, это ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? – торопливо бормочет он, а глаза перепуганные, распахнутые, больные. – Почему вы бросили меня здесь, Дин? Вы же говорили, что мы братья. Говорили, что должны держаться друг друга. Зачем ты все испортил, Дин? После битвы я был бы свободен. Я заперт здесь, заперт не знаю, сколько времени. Вечность. Михаил все говорит и говорит. Злится, сердится на тебя и на Сэма. Кричит. Он страшно кричит, Дин. Все время.  
Адам совсем как Сэм обхватывает ладонями голову и начинает раскачиваться взад-вперед, будто заправский шизофреник. Впрочем, сложно сохранить рассудок, сидя в запертом пространстве с двумя нервными архангелами.  
\- Прости, дружище, - Дин отнимает его руки от лица, заставляет посмотреть на себя. – Не было другого выхода, понимаешь?  
\- Это ты во всем виноват! – Адам отходит от него и начинает кричать. Орать, срывая голос. - Ты! Ты во всем виноват! Ты бросил меня сюда и забыл здесь! Ты должен был согласиться стать его оболочкой! Ты должен гнить здесь! Ты, а не я!  
Он швыряет ему в лицо обвинения, и Дин вздрагивает от каждого, потому что Адам прав. Он выбрал Сэма, он всегда выбирал Сэма и выберет его снова. Что не снимает с него вины за то, что Адам застрял здесь.  
\- Ты должен занять мое место! Раз вы горой только друг за друга, то должны гнить здесь оба!  
\- Прости, - говорит Дин, но звучит это неубедительно. Он добавил бы, что Адам сам дал согласие, сам впустил Михаила, но это прозвучало бы жестоко, и он молчит.  
Адам вдруг замолкает, лицо его становится безмятежным, а это значит, что Михаил снова у руля.  
\- Ну как? – почти ласково спрашивает он.  
\- Это Адам говорил или ты спектакль разыграл? – зачем-то спрашивает Дин, словно рассчитывает на правдивый ответ.  
\- А какая разница? – пожимает плечами архангел. – В любом случае, в этом вопросе мы с Адамом совершенно солидарны.  
Сэм издает сдавленный стон, и Дин бросается к нему. Брат крепко зажмурился и мотает головой в безмолвном отрицании. Дин держит его за плечо и говорит, что он сильный, что обязательно справится. Быть может, он и в самом деле не слышит, а может, архангел соврал. С этих тварей станется.  
\- Отойди от него! – громогласно требует Михаил. – Не вздумай вмешиваться в эту схватку. Один раз ты уже все испортил.  
\- Ты готов убить своего брата, но смирись уже с тем, что не все такие сволочи, - говорит Дин, и Михаила перекашивает от ярости. Второе соприкосновение с решеткой не менее болезненно, электрический разряд поджаривает Дина заживо. Теперь Михаил не отпускает его гораздо дольше, и у него уходит прилично времени на то, чтобы отдышаться. Архангел никуда не торопится и ждет, пока он встанет.   
\- Ты достал меня уже! – рычит Дин, и когда Михаил пытается его ударить, подныривает под замах и бьет в ответ.  
Бить архангела – это тоже больно, будто кулаком в каменную стену, но когда из разбитой губы Михаила плещет кровь, у Дина на руке неожиданно оживает Метка. Разгорается привычной пульсацией, придает сил и злости. Пусть не своей, чужой, в драке с архангелом все сгодится.  
Когда Дин бьет снова, черты лица Адама расползаются, стекают, Михаил становится больше похожим на безликий манекен. Из-под кожи его пробивается слепящий свет. Будто оболочка не выдерживает всей мощи архангельской ярости.  
Михаил успевает ударить его по лицу, и теперь ощущение как от влетевшего в скулу молота. Подстегиваемый Меткой, Дин захватывает руку архангела и с силой выворачивает вниз и назад. Слышит обнадеживающий хруст и бросает Михаила на пол. В следующую секунду его снова поджаривают на гриль-решетке клетки, но теперь сил хватает на то, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя Михаила и вернуть должок. По всей видимости, система защиты здесь и правда надежная. Михаил кричит и корчится, и Дин готов поджаривать его сколько потребуется, но тут слышит крик Сэма и отпускает противника.  
Сэм со вскриком падает на колени и все мотает головой, бормоча бесконечное «нет-нет-нет».   
\- Не сдавайся, Сэмми. Только не вздумай сдаваться, слышишь? – говорит Дин. – Если ты сам сейчас не веришь в себя, то помни, что я верю. Всегда верил. Если ты проиграешь, мне придется остаться здесь, с тобой, и болтать всякие глупости. В итоге мы доведем этих чудил с крыльями до нервного срыва и вместе посмеемся. А если они нам доплатят, то даже проведем пару сеансов психотерапии. Мы и здесь можем неплохо устроиться, Сэмми. Но все-таки хотелось бы туда, где бургеры и горячие официанточки, и даже твой паршивый салат. Поэтому ты только не сдавайся, слышишь. Это все морок, иллюзия, все ненастоящее, только я настоящий. Я не брошу тебя здесь, Сэм, так что ты давай, наваляй этому засранцу. Ты можешь, я в тебя верю.  
Дин бормочет какие-то глупости, и отвлекает его разве что Михаил, который все не унимается и пытается продолжить драку.  
Приходится прерываться, чтобы отшвырнуть от себя настырного архангела и вернуться к Сэму. Дин пропускает несколько ударов, но не чувствует боли, ничего не чувствует, кроме лютого, безграничного отчаяния и не менее безграничной надежды на то, что Сэм справится. Это ведь Сэм - кто, если не он.   
Кажется, что это никогда не закончится, а Михаил все распаляется, и если бы не Метка, он бы уже размазал Дина тонким слоем по заиндевевшим камням, но Сэм вдруг делает глубокий вдох. Дин едва успевает отшатнуться, когда брат превращается в сгусток белого света и взрывается ослепительной вспышкой.   
Ошарашенный Люцифер трясет головой, а Сэм медленно заваливается на бок. Дин едва успевает подхватить его, а в Клетку уже входит Смерть. Михаил наконец оставляет попытки отыграться на Дине за свои обиды и только шумно пыхтит.   
\- Поздравляю, - спокойно говорит Смерть, так, словно только что досмотрел рядовой боксерский поединок в Лас-Вегасе. Впрочем, возможно, в его системе координат так оно и есть. - Я болел за вашу команду.   
Люцифер расправляет плечи и усмехается.   
\- Это еще не конец. Победа все равно останется за мной.   
\- История этого мира не закончена, - пожимает плечами Смерть. - Но пока ты должен исполнить условия поединка.   
Люцифер закатывает глаза, подтягивает рукав и протягивает руку. Дин, не теряя времени, обхватывает его ладонью за предплечье и… что дальше-то? Как передать Метку?  
\- Ты должен просто отпустить ее, - советует Смерть, и Дин прикрывает глаза. Он так долго слышал шепот Метки, громкий, тихий, призывный, требовательный, привык к нему, чувствовал частью себя. Молчала она только в Чистилище, залитая кровью. Сейчас она тоже шепчет, тысячей голосов - и одним-единственным, легко различимым.   
Дин мечтал избавиться от нее, от темного клейма, разъедающего душу, но оказывается вдруг, что отпустить ее не так просто. Дин отпускает ее, просит, требует уйти. Метка змеится красными прожилками к Люциферу, и он корчится от боли, вырывая ее с корнем, оставляя зияющую дыру там, где была печать.   
\- На этом все, Дин, - говорит Смерть. - Я верну вас с Сэмом наверх и запру Люцифера. Кольца останутся у меня, чтобы никому больше не пришло в голову играть с Клеткой.   
На этих словах Люцифер морщится, а Михаил не выдерживает и бросается, пытаясь достать то ли Дина, то ли Смерть. Короткий и точный удар тростью отбрасывает его в угол клетки.   
\- Глупо, - комментирует Смерть и оборачивается к Дину. - На этом мы прощаемся. Если вам вздумается еще хоть раз применить ко мне заклинание вызова или еще что из арсенала летописцев, клянусь, в этот день вы встретите свою смерть. Мне неинтересно, каким еще способом и кто именно попытается похоронить этот мир. Рано или поздно это все равно случится, и я больше не стану вмешиваться. Мы встретимся еще лишь раз, когда придет ваше с Сэмом время. Полагаю, я пожну вас лично. А, да, и последний бонус: Сэм не будет страдать от последствий приема демонической крови, полагаю, это было бы несправедливо. Теперь все.   
\- Адам, - тихо говорит Дин, глядя на неподвижного Сэма, и переводит взгляд на Смерть. - Прошу, вытащи его отсюда. Он не заслужил вечных мук. Обещаю, больше мы тебя не побеспокоим. И апокалипсисов постараемся не устраивать.   
Смерть смотрит на него так пристально, что под этим взглядом хочется съежиться, свернуться в крошечный незаметный клубок.   
\- Да будет так.  
Смерть взмахивает ладонью, и тусклый красный свет сменяется беспросветной тьмой.

*** 

Дин открывает глаза, ожидая увидеть тусклую красноту Клетки, а видит мягкий желтый свет настольных ламп в их библиотеке. Он лежит на боку, и перед глазами у него знакомый деревянный стол, уютные лампы и… Сэм. Сэм совсем близко, можно дотянуться рукой. Распластался на спине, тихий и неподвижный. Дин делает резкое движение, собираясь встать, и сцепляет зубы, чтобы задушить вскрик. Ребра взрываются жгучей болью и заодно начинают пульсировать все отметины, оставленные Михаилом. Но все к черту, пока он не выяснит, что с братом. Приложив дрожащие пальцы к шее Сэма, Дин убеждается, что пульс есть. Это уже немало, и он со свистом выдыхает. Осторожно похлопывает Сэма по щекам, вид у брата бледный и изможденный, но главное живой. С остальным разберутся, не впервой. Каса бы сюда, и Дин уже подумывает вызвать пернатую скорую помощь, но Сэм наконец с тихим стоном открывает глаза.  
\- Проснись и пой, Сэмми, - бормочет Дин и обессиленно опускается на пол рядом с братом. – Как самочувствие?  
Сэм хлопает глазами, словно не вполне понимает, где он и что с ним. Так и есть, наверное, ведь Дин понятия не имеет, что ему довелось пережить во время поединка с Люцифером и чем это ему аукнется в будущем. Снова пытки? С Сэма заживо сдирали кожу, и теперь его будут мучить нескончаемые кошмары? Что?  
\- Сэм? Откликнись, иначе, клянусь, я…  
\- Дин? – Сэм наконец поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Глаза мутные, с красными прожилками.  
\- Я, кто ж еще, - Дин сдается и ложится на паркетный пол, смотрит в потолок, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и проспать неделю. – Так как ты?  
\- Ничего… кажется, - хрипло отвечает Сэм, и Дин подозрительно косится на него. – Сил только нет.  
\- Еще бы. Выстоять против самого старины Люцифера. Круто ты надрал ему задницу, братишка. Видел бы ты его, когда…  
\- Мы победили? И выбрались из клетки? – прерывает его Сэм и приподнимает голову, осматриваясь. – Точно?  
\- Точнее некуда, - ухмыляется Дин. – Смерть по доброте душевной забросил нас прямиком в бункер.  
\- А Метка? – вскидывается Сэм. – Люцифер забрал ее?  
\- Забрал как миленький, - Дин задирает рукав рубашки и видит на месте прежнего клейма чистую кожу. Ощущение потери еще никуда не делось, но тиски ослабли, а остальное лишь дело времени – Дин это чувствует.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И это все? Хорошо? – фыркает Дин и перекатывается на бок. – Ты завалил самого крутого чувака на планете… и хорошо?  
\- Ну хорошо же. Разве нет? – Сэм улыбается, и Дин думает, что вот это – точно хорошо.  
\- Вставай. Это надо отметить.

Полноценную попойку устроить не получается. Дин помогает Сэму добраться до кухни, наливает им по чашке крепкого кофе и по порции не менее крепкого виски, но брат выглядит так, словно готов отключиться прямо на стуле. Впрочем, на предложение лечь в кровать только отмахивается.  
\- Кто это тебя так отделал? – хмурится он, когда Дин решает все же стереть мокрым полотенцем неприятно сохнущую кровь с лица.  
\- Михаил. Кажется, он немного на меня сердит.  
Дин садится напротив и залпом выпивает кофе. Пожалуй, этого ему сильнее всего недоставало в Чистилище. И Сэма, конечно. Живого и здорового, пусть и относительно.  
\- Скотина, - ворчит Сэм, отхлебывая виски.  
\- Смерть согласился вытащить из Клетки Адама, - негромко говорит Дин, и Сэм вскидывает голову. – Правда, сказал, что если мы его еще хоть раз побеспокоим, нам конец, - он красноречиво проводит ребром ладони по шее. – Да, и еще он пообещал, что последствий твоего демонского чаепития не будет.  
Облегчение на лице брата столь явное, что Дин вздрагивает.   
Сэм пошел на это, зная, что сутками будет корчиться потом от синдрома отмены. Кто еще решился бы на такое?  
\- Дин, я… - Сэм запускает ладонь в волосы, пытаясь подобрать слова. – У меня не было другого выхода.  
\- Проехали, - машет рукой Дин. – Не вздумай оправдываться. Главное, что ты победил.  
\- Мы. Мы победили, - брат качает головой. – Я слышал тебя. Наверное, если бы не услышал, не выбрался бы из этого кошмара. Не смог бы отличить, что реально, а что нет.  
Дин хочет спросить, что там было, как именно пытался сломать его Люцифер, но не решается. Быть может, потом, позже, когда немного затрется.  
\- Он не пытал меня, - усмехается Сэм, глядя исключительно на стакан с остатками золотистого виски. – Вернее, пытал, но не физически. Просто загнал в «день сурка», где я никак не мог разобраться, что из моих кошмаров правда, а что – лишь игры разума, иллюзии больной психики. Я совсем запутался, а ты все время умирал, и… - Сэм зажмуривается и махом допивает стакан. – А потом разобрался, - он смотрит Дину в глаза, а тот не знает, что сказать. Ты молодец, Сэм? Никто больше не смог бы, только ты? Спасибо, что спас от Метки? Я верил в тебя, брат?  
\- Ты Бэтмен, Сэмми, - Дин хлопает его по плечу и встает со стула. – А теперь спать. Нас ждет дальняя дорога.  
\- Куда это? – вопросительно задирает бровь Сэм. – Если ты думаешь, что прямо завтра я пойду на охоту…  
\- Пляж, Сэмми, пляж. Холодное пиво, жирные бургеры и горячие цыпочки.  
Сэм смеется до слез и от слабости едва не сваливается со стула. Наверное, это всего лишь отходняк, но только теперь Дина по-настоящему отпускает.  
Карты на стол, и куш сорван. И они не растратят его впустую. По крайней мере, постараются.


End file.
